PS I love you
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for his ten years service on the flying dutchman but knowing of his fate he leaves Elizabeth letters to help her through them. Insipered by PS I love you. Update: My Mum says I can write as long is i have finished my homework/revision
1. PS I love you

A pirates stroy inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

* * *

The sun set on another long day at the almost deserted island and a lone figure stood at the edge of the cliff and stared out at the sun. The girl was in her early twenties and her honey blonde hair flew about in the wind and there was a look of concentration on her beautiful face 

"Will" she whispered into the wind almost like she expected an answer she closed her eyes and could just about hear another whisper in the wind

" Elizabeth" 

She opened her eyes and saw just as the sun disappeared underneath the sparkling ocean the green flash. Elizabeth turned and walked away wiping down the tears that always came whenever she thought of him.

"Its not like I'll ever see him again" she said out loud, to who she could not tell but she said "I'll see him again in ten years"

She walked down the slope of the hill her walk getting faster as the hill got steeper she stopped at the bottom of it wondering whether to go into the forest or onto the beach.

She turned around and walked onto the beach, the sand warming up her bare feet.

"Will" she whispered again sitting down just front of where the waves reached so she could wet her toes slightly. She dried her tears again and glanced at her black under dress, since that day, the day when Will, reluctantly left, she had not changed out of it, or put on the other dress either. It made her feel closer to Will this way "I miss you so much"

It has been over a week since he had left, and although she had been washing, she could not bare to change into anything different, despite the rips it had due to frequent wanderings and running in the forest.

Standing up she walked over to where her Dress lay and remembered where she got it, Sao Feng's ship in Singapore; the Empress. It was what she got married in. It was what she was wearing when Will was stabbed and Elizabeth had the sudden urge to hug the dress and to rip it apart at the same time.

Throwing it down, not bearing to look at it, to relive the painful memories she walked over to the chest and put her head next to it listening to the beat of what lay inside it.

"At least I can listen to your heart Will" she whispered then laughed bitterly as she remembered what she said to him when the first admitted to loving each other; when they first became a couple.

She seemed so much younger back then, so much more care free, and defiantly more innocent. The same could be said for Will. _They were relaxing on the loveseat in Elizabeth's Mansion, her father out on an errand, and the maids and servants bustling in every few minutes for "cleaning" though Elizabeth knew they were checking up on them. Not that they needed to; they both were highly respectable young people and wouldn't dream of getting up to anything before they were married._

_Elizabeth had her head resting on Wills head and once they were alone she sighed happily, "If I'm not close enough to hear your heart, I'm not close enough to you Will" she said blissfully._

She laughed bitterly again as she stood up again and walked up to the edge of the forest where another, larger wooden chest stood. Opening it, she took out an apple and she was grateful to Jack Sparrow for giving her the food the day after Will left.

"You'll need to eat" he shrugged and Elizabeth went to hug him, this time he let her

"I love him so much" she had sobbed into his coat "I cant live without him Jack" Jack patted her on the back, it seemed ages ago that he had loved her, the feeling had gone now, completely and now all he wanted was to make sure she survived the ten years of waiting for Will. He felt it was his fault anyway, if had not stabbed the heart as soon as he got then Will would not have been stabbed and he, Jack, would have been Captain of the Flying Dutchman because he stabbed the heart.

But Will was stabbed and because of Jack's quick thinking, and making Will stab the heart, Will was the Captain. Only to step on land once every ten years the only way it could be broken was by Wills true love, Elizabeth's, faithfulness and jack had no doubt about that; she loved Will too much.

Elizabeth stopped thinking about this and sat down near the food chest as she ate her way through the apple, once she finished it she attempted to throw it out to sea, but her throw fell short, very short and landed on her Wedding outfit. Sighing she got up and retrieved and kicked the dress while she was at it and threw the apple core away. She looked back down at the dress and noticed something sticking out of the pocket. A letter.

She had not noticed it before, after Will left, she could not bear to look at it, let alone touch it. She did not know how long it had been there and she glanced at the name on front of it

**_To my darling Elizabeth_**

She recognized that writing and flipped it over and glanced at the seal on it, she recognized the imprint of one of Wills charms that he wore around his neck, pressed into the bright red wax. The letter was made up of single sheet of parchment folded up and sealed. It seemed Will had no envelopes when he wrote it.

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth broke off the seal and put it onto the chest that Will gave her, it was a reminder of Will and she wanted to keep it. She sat by the fire she had lighted before going off to watch the sunset and read the letter

**_To my darling Elizabeth_**

**_I love you, I have to say that first, if I had my way I'd be with you right now whispering it into your perfect ear and looking into your perfect face._**

**_I want to say how proud I am of you, I have not said it enough, but you truly do make your parents proud as well as me._**

**_It is cruel that we should be parted for so long, and even though I know you will, you don't have to wait for me. You can forget about me if you want, I don't want to think that I am subjecting you to ten years of waiting._**

**_You've changed me Elizabeth, for the better, and everyday during these ten years I will think of you._**

**_I bet you remember when we first met; you rescued my Elizabeth, not only from the water, but from not knowing what true love was as well that day. I remember waking up and thinking I was in heaven, that beautiful face I saw staring down at me, no-one on earth could be that beautiful. No-one on earth but you._**

**_I fell in love you right then, I couldn't help but; you were so beautiful and full of life. You taught me so much, the songs, the stories. Sometimes I could barely listen to your, I was so distracted by your face and the sound of your voice._**

**_Expect more letters to come over these ten years too; this is not a one off. They'll come in many ways too, I could not bear to see you face these ten years _almost_ alone._**

**_Love Will Turner, your forever loving husband_**

**_P.S I love you_**

Elizabeth clutched the letter to her chest and she walked back, guided by the firelight in the forest where her hammock hung, where she held the letter to her heart repeating phrases into she succumbed to sleep, where her dreams were filled with face, and one face only; Will.

* * *

Please rad and Review 


	2. Scarce

A pirates stroy inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

**Elizabeth walked through her house, the polished wooden floors reflected the sunlight into her eyes, squinting she tried to walk across the room to look out of the window, to gaze upon the outside world. She stumbled suddenly and she saw the floor fly towards her then she felt an arm catch her and hold, then pull her . She knew who it was.**

**"Will" she breathed into his face as stood, foreheads and noses touching, closing their eyes, enjoying their closeness. Tears fell out of her eyes and shop opened them and saw tears pouring down Wills face too. **

**"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, not daring to move away. **

**"I don't know" her voice cracked slightly. **

**"Me neither." **

**Will started to fade away, but his tears remained as clear as ever. "Will don't leave me" she desperately grabbed for his hand as he faded and was being pulled away "Will, I wont let you. Please stay with me. Will!" **

**He was almost gone now, she could barely make him out anymore and all she could hear was the three words he said before he disappeared **

**"I love you" **

**"Will?" Elizabeth crouched down to the floor crying "Come back. Will." she repeated his name over and over again. **

Elizabeth woke up in the dark forest. She hated those dreams, where Will left her alone and she could not do anything to stop it. She looked out onto the beach and walked over to where the fire was still only slightly lit and stood up, running through the forest onto the beach, her dress got caught on a stray branch and she impatiently tugged at it causing it to tear again.

She let out a swear word and walked the rest of way to the fire and sat by it and took the letter out from a pocket she fashioned.

It was the only letter she had got since Will left and she had read it every night since she had gotten it

"Will, I love you so much." she said into the wind, hoping that by some way he could hear her. It had been a few months she had gotten that letter and the food was getting scarce.

She glanced down at her stomach and smiled; she was not alone; Will had made sure of that. Feeling comforted she walked over to the chest and picked out another apple and suddenly she dropped it. She felt something in there. Something that was not food. Excited she picked it up.

_Another letter from Will._

Forgetting about the food, she ran back to the fire and read the name on it.

** _Elizabeth_ **

Something seemed different about it, about the writing. She opened it, not noticing the absence of the seal and the presence of an envelope

**_Captain Elizabeth Turner,_ **

**_If you are reading this then I guess you have eaten your way through the box of food._ **

**_You will also see me again soon; probably the day after you read this you will see my ship. _ **

**_Just keep a keen eye out._ **

**_From Captain Jack Sparrow_ **

Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes, she liked Jack, but she wanted Will. She needed a letter from him; it just helped her keep going. She rubbed her stomach slowly.

"I feel so alone" she whispered.

Jack had not written much, so why did the letter feel so heavy when she picked it up.

She glanced back down at Jacks letter

**_P.S This was found in your hammock on the pearl, it was addressed to you_ **

Elizabeth looked confused, the letter Jack wrote or something else. Picking up the envelope to stuff the letter back in she noticed it. The other letter, what Jack was talking about?

She picked it up and she smiled, like her first letter, it had no envelope, just folded pieces of parchment with a wax seal that held them together.

**_Elizabeth Turner_ **

She turned it around and removed the seal, putting it in the same place as the last one; on Will's chest.

**_To my Angel,_ **

**_I bet you're getting fed up of this island now. Don't worry Jack will collect you soon; you'll be running out of food._ **

**_I don't want you to wait for me on that Island forever; I'll know where to turn up when the time comes. Go on the Pearl with Jack, or return to the Empress, you're the captain of that Ship now, they need you. You'll know what to do when you get back on that ship._ **

**_Remember when we first played at pirates, you knew so much about them it amazed me. You amazed me, you still do, and you always will. I loved watching you being the captain, ordering the imaginary pirates around. It's because of you I practiced so much with swords. Remember what you said?_ **

Elizabeth stopped reading and smiled, of course she did "I'd love to have a boyfriend who was skilled at sword fighting"

**_"I'd love to have a boyfriend who was skilled at sword fighting"_ **

**_And I though, "Wow, I want to be that guy"_ **

**_I know you thought I taught you how to fight, I didn't, think back to our first play fight with real swords, the ones we borrowed from the blacksmith shop._ **

**_You were so good, thinking one step ahead all the time; I knew you would always be great at it._ **

**_We were so young back then, and both had so many dreams, of our future, of our lives. Of each other._ **

**_I just want you to know that all my dreams are, and have always been of you. No matter what, you will always have my heart_ **

**_From Will._ **

**_PS I love you._ **

Elizabeth read this letter over and over again, as she went back and got some food she had just finished an orange throwing the peel into the fire when she looked up and saw the Black Pearl on the horizon.

* * *

Please read and Review 


	3. The Pearl

A pirates stroy inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the raised platform at the end of the ship gazing at her sword, she had lost the metal casing, it was probably in Port Royal somewhere, she fingered the intricate design that was also on this blade then ran her finger against the edge, her hand slipped and she cut her finger slightly and she swore, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her finger up in a rag from her pocket. 

Jack walked up and sat opposite her; Elizabeth half smiled at him. "Thanks Jack. i never said it before, but thank you for saving Will." 

Jack examined his hands for a while before answering "It was my fault he got stabbed, by Davey Jones," he was barely looking at Elizabeth "If I hadn't have..."

Elizabeth could not hear anymore from Jack, she got up and moved across the ship as fast as she could, she stopped and leaned on the railings where she stared out at the sunset, she could not bare to hear Jack talking about Wills death, agreeing with one of her thoughts; that it was Jacks fault that Will got stabbed, it took away the pain that it was Wills destiny to be away from her for ten years.

"Elizabeth" Jacks voice was suddenly by her side.

"Jack please, just shut up" she said quietly; she was trying to listen to see if Will would reply, his voice carrying in the wind.

Jack carried on "I won't Elizabeth, every time I tried to apologize, and you just ran off. You have to hear what I need to say"

Elizabeth turned to look at him "Fine."

"I shouldn't have given him a chance to do anything. I should have stabbed the heart straight away."

"It was his destiny. It always has been." Elizabeth said

_I wish his destiny was me_

Jack sighed "I know but still...I feel at fault."

Elizabeth bit her lip once again willing him to shut up; she closed her eyes and imagined herself somewhere else, away from the ship, away from Jack. She tried to imagine Will but his image seemed fuzzy and faded.

"Will" she whispered out loud, not realizing it "I miss you so much. I need you"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Will, she knew it and her eyes snapped open and she turned and saw Jack there instead

"He can't hear you Elizabeth. He's in the other world. It's impossible"

Elizabeth felt tears pour down her face "It isn't. He can hear me. He can." she sounded like a child but she didn't care

"You've tried everyday since you've been on the Pearl, and there's been no answer, he can't hear you"

Elizabeth felt like she was regretting stepping back on the Pearl over a month ago.

"Jack, if you don't shut up" she snapped before storming off her hand on her ever growing stomach. Jack had a knack of getting to her sometimes; she knew inside that he was only trying to protect her. To stop her from hurting herself by believing something that could not possibly be true.

_Not **probably** true _ Elizabeth thought smiling at the phrase Jack had said over and over again throughout the time she had known him. _True love defies possibility_

And then for the first time she felt she could really hear Wills voice.

"I love you Elizabeth"

* * *

Please read and Review 

Thank you to all my reviewers.

i know this chapter was not my best. i have lost my muse. Lol. I will get it back soon though


	4. Liam

A pirates stroy inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

The night sky, scattered with innumerable stars so many that the constellations were barely visible was reflected in the smooth water, giving the ship the effect of floating in the air. Not many people were on the deck of this ship, although one man stood proud watching out. 

"I got me pearl back" he said before deciding to walk around the deck of the ship checking too see if everything was okay. He avoided where most people slept, he did not want to disturb a certain Elizabeth Turner.

Elizabeth had her own private room with her own hammock. She was curled up in a ball asleep in it her hands clasped protectively around her stomach, her breathing was soft and somewhat comforting a noise in the her room awoke her and she opened her warm brown eyes and pulled a honey coloured strand of hair out of her face.

**"Jack?" she said, wondering if he had come in.**

**There was no answer.**

**"Will?" she chanced.**

**The figure came up to her, revealing his handsome features, a rough hand softly stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes blissfully as she put her hand on his.**

**"This has got to be a dream"**

**"If it is then it is the best dream I have ever had"**

**Elizabeth wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't it would make it more painful.**

**"Please don't leave me Will"**

**Will said nothing; all he did was wipe a tear away from her face.**

**"I have never left"**

Elizabeth woke up and softly touched her cheek trying to bring back Will's gentle touch. Her back ached and her pregnant stomach stuck out before her and Jack could not stop staring at it. She had lost track of how much time she spent on the Pearl, how many dreams she had of Will, how many nightmares of his death. Roughly three months ago was the sixth month wedding anniversary of her Wedding; she spent most of it crying.

Heaving herself up the stairs she squinted into the brilliant sun and then quite suddenly she bent over in pain letting out a groan. Her face had grown pale due to the pain and she closed her eyes.

Elizabeth clutched her stomach and gasped out loud. She looked up and screamed in pain, feeling embarrassed.

"Will!" she called out hoping that by some miracle that he would suddenly appear.

Jack was suddenly by her side " Elizabeth what is it?"

Elizabeth felt like hitting him, was he that stupid? Could he not guess what was happening? Before she could think of a cutting remark, she felt her waters break, Jack himself went pale.

"Does that answer your question" she said feeling panicky.

Jack made a high pitched sound and ran off.

_Wimp _Elizabeth thought, sweating slightly due to the pain, which was coming and going.

Jack returned after ten minutes and Elizabeth was conscious of the pirates staring at her.

" Elizabeth we're making land- i mean port." He touched her shoulder suddenly to try and comfort her; tears were pouring down her face

"I want Will"

"Mr. Murtogg! Mr. Mullroy!"

"Aye captain!" they both came up and smiled at Elizabeth

"Look after Mrs Turner until we make port." Jack ordered

With their help Elizabeth was able to walk around slightly to ease the pain. Their comforting words helped her too.

"Have you thought of the child's name yet?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." more tears poured down her face "Not even once. I am such a terrible mother"

They shifted about uncomfortably before denying "You've had it hard" one of them said truthfully as they passed a small island.

Elizabeth looked up "Jack!" she called "I thought you said we were going to make port. We've just passed another island!"

"Just trust me, Lizzie. Mrs Turner, sorry" he quickly corrected himself.

Almost an hour later Elizabeth was being helped out of the ship at some island and she was attracting some strange looks and she snapped at some of them. Murtogg, Mullroy and Jack exchanged amused glances.

Eventually she was led into a small house where a friendly looking lady was sitting looking nervous; she smiled at jack then glanced at Elizabeth.

"I saw you coming, Mrs..."

"Turner" Elizabeth said

"Sit here sweetie. I'm called Anne" Elizabeth sat down on a bed pulled out from the wall, oblivious to all the preparations being made, the pain was too distracting, she did everything that Anne, the midwife asked. She did not even notice the absence of the men and the presence of two other girls, Elinor and Jane, one of whom was mopping her forehead.

Elizabeth just heard Anne's voice "You're going to have to push now"

Elizabeth did so, screaming every time she tried. The other girl, Elinor, was holding her, supporting her and she pushed against Elinor each time she pushed.

Elizabeth cried weakly "I don't want to do it anymore. Make it stop"

"Just one more little push Elizabeth. It's almost over"

Elizabeth pushed as hard as she could and then the pain left. And she relaxed against Elinor smiling relieved "Is it over" she said breathlessly as she heard a baby's cry

Anne seemed pre-occupied

"Is my baby alright"

"Yes of course. It's a boy. A beautiful boy" she said warmly "I'm just washing him and wrapping him up"

Elizabeth sighed happily and thanked them all. Her hair was soaked with the cool water that Jane mopped her head with.

Anne walked over with what looked like a bundle of towels.

"Some-one wants to say hello"

She passed it over to Elizabeth and she felt her heart soar as she looked down at her son. His eyes were closed but as she lifted her hand to trace his face, he opened them, revealing big blue eyes. Anne was right; he was beautiful. She smiled at her son, and he stopped cry and seemed to smile back

"Hiya, I'm your Mummy" the baby leaned his head against her and fell asleep.

"What are you going to call him?" Anne asked

"William Jack" she said amazed at how it just came to her "Liam for short"

She stared down at Liam smiling, for once; in the past 9 months did she feel happy, truly happy.

She hugged the bundle towards her "Thank you" she said softly again

It may have just been a suddenly flashback, or just a hallucination from the previous pain, but Elizabeth swore she could she Will in the room for a few seconds right next to her smiling at her proudly before leaving. What Will said in the dream was right; he would never leave her

* * *

Please read and Review 

Thank you to all my reviewers.

i know this chapter was not my best. i have lost my muse STILL I will get it back soon though


	5. Mini Reunion

A pirates stroy inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Elizabeth walked back on the Pearl, little Liam wrapped up in his blanket asleep in her arms, almost immediately all the pirates gathered around her cooing at the baby.

Ragetti stayed where he was and pointed over to Liam "baby" he said. 

Elizabeth smiled down at him, a motherly heir about her. She yawned, exhausted and Jack stepped forward 

" Elizabeth, you so rest yourself, you don't want to drop him" 

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue but found herself too tired. She handed Liam over to Jack and felt her knees buckle. 

Mullroy and Murtogg rushed to help her. 

She did not remember her dream, or might not have had one. This scared her; will she stop dreaming of Will, her Will, her one true love now? She woke up, and walked out and saw that it was almost sunset. Jack looked awkward as he passed Liam over to her. 

"What?" she asked cradling her son. Jack pointed over in a particular direction, where Calypso, in her Tia Dalma incarnation stood. Elizabeth felt hot fury bubble inside her. Passing Liam back to Jack she stormed up to her. 

"You chose him. You chose Will to be the next captain. Just because our Love was more successful then yours!" Her voice rose in a crescendo as she said this, even Jack would have shook at the look Elizabeth gave to Tia Dalma but she remained calm 

"You over estimate me. I am the Goddess of Da Sea, I do not chose who sails it" 

"Will didn't!" Elizabeth snapped 

"No fate decides that" 

Elizabeth scowled "Why are you here" she said petulantly "Why have you come to haunt me" 

"Because of your son" Elizabeth gave her a confused look "You don't know da curse, dere is a loop hole, you can see your true love early if you have a child. Its so 'e can meet his child 'is son. And see you again. Jus' for a short while." 

"How short?" 

"A couple of hours" 

"Do it. My son needs to see his father. And I need to see my husband" 

Tia Dalma nodded and disappeared 

Jack was by her side and handed Liam over to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Elizabeth nodded "I am certain. I love him and I need to see him" 

jack took Liam from her, "Let you two reunite before we bring him out" 

Elizabeth looked confused 

"After you've said your hellos, I'll bring Liam out." 

He left with a slight smile at her. 

Elizabeth stood at the side and waited for the green flash, she stared out into the sun, watching it sink into the sea. 

"Will" she whispered as the last bit sunk and the beautiful green flash appeared. 

"Elizabeth." the calm but loving voice was behind her. 

She turned and saw him, they ran up to each other, never had the Pearl seemed so big, and kissed each other desperately, lovingly; the past 9 months had been so hard. 

They broke apart and gazed into each others face wiping away each others tears. 

"I've missed you so much. I'm so lost with out you" Elizabeth gasped her hands on his face savouring his touch. 

"I love you." was all Will could say, but with so much passion and meaning that he did not need to say anything else. 

He pulled her into a hug and he felt her heart beat against his chest. 

" Elizabeth" he said in the voice she recognized well, it was of pure love and devotion and contained inexpressible emotions that he had. 

He stepped back and looked into her eyes "How's our Son?" he said smiling at her. 

The door opened and Ragetti walked out holding the bundle, wondering who to pass it to he glanced at Elizabeth and she nodded. Will held out his arms as the bundle was passed to him, he sat down on a box and gazed down at his son lovingly. 

"Hello. I'm your Daddy." 

He looked at Elizabeth who was sitting next to him "What's his name?" 

"Liam, short for William" 

Will smiled, amused "Hi Liam" 

Liam opened his eyes and gazed up at his father, Liam smiled and Will felt tears prickle his eyes "Liam" he said simply and lifted a hand and touched Liam's hand. 

Liam closed his small fingers around Wills little finger and giggled. Tears were now falling down both of their faces. 

"This is stupid" Elizabeth said wiping her eyes with her sleeve "We're together, so why are we crying?" 

"I don't know" Will replied, unable to shift his gaze from his son. 

They sat there for ages, looking at their son until he gradually fell asleep, not wanting her son to get cold Elizabeth put Liam back inside where some of them were practising lullabies. 

"Its almost time" Will said an unmistakable sad note in his voice. 

Elizabeth walked up slowly and kissed him softly closing her eyes as the broke apart but remained as close as possible. Elizabeth felt Will start to fade and she tried to grab onto him to make him stay. 

"No, Will! I'm not ready! Please stay" She pleaded. 

"I love you, Elizabeth, more than words could possibly describe" 

He disappeared completely and Elizabeth sat down and let the tears roll down her face for a while. She looked up at the stars and tried her tears, then traced where Will had touched face. Nothing could take that away. 

* * *

Please read and Review 

Thank you to all my reviewers.

i know this chapter was not my best. i have lost my muse STILL I will get it back soon though


	6. The Crows nest

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Jack wondered around once again on the Pearl, the sun was setting and he saw the familiar figure standing by the ships railings watching, waiting for the green flash, the beauty of it was equal to the beauty of the figure and her son, equal to the beauty of their story. The flash lit up her beautiful, delicate features, and the tears shone like pearls in that light.

The baby was making no noise just the occasional snore in his blissful sleep, his almost perfect features peaceful in his sleep. The figure sat down now watching her son a loving and yet painful expression on her face.

Jack wondered up to her and sat by her. "Elizabeth" he said softly

She looked at him an enquiring look on her face and he could find nothing to say.

He got up and went to leave embarrassed, it was rare that captain jack Sparrow was left speechless

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, Jack turned around and their eyes met, Elizabeth's eyes teary "Have you ever loved someone so much, that life," Elizabeth took another breath and carried on "That life seems different, weird without them. Like a weird dream"

Jack joined her and sat next to her, here was a secret he had kept for so long, he could not tell it, it betrayed his greatest beliefs as a hard core pirate "Yes, I loved Ana-maria. I still do. She's a pirate free spirited. But she did not want me.But I never had what you and Will have" he saw the tears in Elizabeth's eyes increase and fall on to Liam's blanket "To lose a great love is better than never having it at all"

Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically, she glanced down at her son and smiled "Jack, do you want to hold him?" she asked not waiting for an answer and passing Liam to him. Jack bit his lip and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. "I need to go into the crows nest."

Jack smiled "Why?"

"i just feel a need. I'll be careful"

She walked across the deck, her feet barely making any noise against the wood. She reached the rope ladder and looked up at the daunting height of it, taking a deep breath she reached up and started climbing not stopping untill she reached the top. She looked out at the view, she had not been up there for almost a year and she did not realise how much she missed it.

She closed her eyes as she felt the evening breeze against her face, she felt her hands slip and her eyes flew open and she steadied herself just in time. She paused, safely secured to the mast was a letter. She reached out and tugged it ripping the letter slightly she smiled as she recognized the writing, Will had left her another letter.

**_Dearest Elizabeth_**

**_Words cannot describe how much I miss you, ever since we met the hours we did not spend together were hours of my life wasted. We will have lost ten years, but we will have gained so much more. The ten years will be hard. but knowing that you will be there makes it seem worthwhile, anything is worthwhile for you even death itself. I have said many times I would die for you, and its true. i would go through anything so long as you are happy, so long as i can see that smile_**

**_I am so proud of you, you have been so strong and wise, you've been able to change me, for the better, it was you who made me strong and you who made me live._**

**_Remember when we used to play together I used to watch you in awe, you were so great at making up stories, they were so beautiful and exciting, just like you are. I used to dream that we'd have those stories come real for us, our own story is so much more perfect and beautiful than i could have imagined._**

**_Look after yourself and our son, and tell him how much i love him._**

**_From Will_**

**_PS. I love you._**

Elizabeth continued to read the letter over and over again, the rip was so insignificant that it did not interfere with any of the words, she remained up in the crow's nest for a few minutes tracing Wills signature with her finger.

Every time she read it her stomach still did backflips, and she coupld hear Wills voice saying it to as if he was right next to her lovingly whispering the words into her ear.

Elizabeth looked out onto the distance and saw the faintest trace of land, she was going to leave the ship soon, she and Jack had both agreed that it was the best place for her and Liam.

Her heart gave a jolt and she suddenly really wanted to hold her son, rushing down the rope ladder she barely paused for breath and Jack looked at her his moustache twitching in a smile.

"Missed me?" he asked looking up from Liam, who now awake.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

jack handed Liam over to her but remained sitting

"Barbossa stole the Pearl again, you know."

Elizabeth looked up interested "ow did you get it, her, back?"

"The charts, i had the charts. We did a trade when they finally found me, i got the pearl, hector got the charts."

Elizabeth nodded "Sounds...fun" she said "But very un-pirate like" she added smiling and got up. "I'm putting Liam to bed, i don;t want him to get ill"

Walking down below decks she placed her son in the specially made cot. "You need your sleep" she said and looked into Liam's big brown eyes and wondered whether he would be as stubborn as she and Will were

She smiled "Once upon a time there was a young boy named Will..."

* * *

Please read and Review

Thank you to all my reviewers.

i know this chapter was not my best. i have lost my muse STILL I will get it back soon though


	7. House

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

_Night time in Port Royal was always beautiful, there was a soft, still tranquility about it, the infinite stars shone so brightly they were like the purest diamond and the dark sky resembled velvet. The cloudless sky provided a welcome coolness to the hot days, indeed, some people preferred night time to any other time._

_Elizabeth lay in her bed, the thick, luxurious sheets keeping her warm over her long but thin nightgown. The lights were dimmed and a soft breeze came through the open window that ;ed onto a small balcony. Estrella came in and smiled at Elizabeth, "how has your, day been miss?" she asked as she walked over to the window to draw the curtains._

_Elizabeth smiled her young face lighting up as she thought about it, she had been at the shop with Will again, another sword fighting lesson, which always began and ended the same way, with a kiss. "It's been-" she saw interrupted by Estrella's laugh._

_"What?" she asked_

_"You have a gentleman caller"_

_Elizabeth__ hurried onto her balcony looking over she saw Will._

_"But soft! Out yonder window breaks!  
It is east and Elizabeth is the sun!"_

_Elizabeth__ laughed "Will what are you doing?"_

_"She speaks  
Oh speak again bright angel for thou art  
as glorious to this night being o'er my head  
As a winged messenger from heaven"_

_Elizabeth__ leaned over her balcony and watched Will fascinated _

_"Oh William! William, where for art thou William" she said, laughter apparent in her voice_

_She heard a rustling of the ivy next to her balcony and she looked down to see Will climbing up_

_"Will what are you doing?"_

_"I take thee at thy word!  
I come by love! And henceforth  
I shall not be a blacksmith  
I will be your Pirate"_

_As he finished saying this, he reached the balcony. And he softly touched Elisabeth's face she leaned in to kiss him but he stepped back_

_"Did my heart love till now?  
Forswear it sight. For I ne'er seen  
True beauty till tonight"_

_He kissed, there on the balcony; the stars reflected in their eyes and the distant roar of the ocean in the background, they stood there for a while until Estrella knocked on the door leading to where they were_

_"Elizabeth, you father will be coming back soon"_

_Will kissed her quickly before backing away "See me tomorrow morn  
and I will prove my love to thee"_

_Elizabeth__ giggled and kissed him again. Estrella banged on the window again._

_Will hurried down the ivy and ran across the lawn he paused to look back at Elizabeth._

_"A thousand times goodnight" she whispered to Will before he disappeared into darkness._

"Wake up, Lizzy" Jack said sounding annoyed. "Are you going to help me?"

In his arms were bundles of clothes and constantly dropped them.

"Jack just dump them somewhere. NOT IN THE COT!" she said "Liam has to sleep there"

It was a year since Will became captain of the Flying Dutchman, and Elizabeth was back on land, this time in a house, which, Jack said belonged to an old friend who owed him a favour. When Elizabeth asked him about it he shrugged and muttered that it was a long story. Jack seemingly had a lot of these.

The house was already well equipped, it had a bed, and storage space, and though it was definitely not as big as the mansion, it was a nice sized 2 story house, in the little known ex-pirate island of Merirosvo.

The other pirates walked into the house and glanced around. Elizabeth did not have many possessions, and she did not need a house of this size, but Jack assured her that she did.

Jack hugged her suddenly assuring her that they would visit and it seemed so sudden but she was alone again. What felt weird was seeing Mulroy and Murtogg leave her, she had known them for so long.

She noticed Liam was asleep his head on her shoulder and she put him in the cot, she heard a crackle as she did so and Elizabeth immediately lifted him up, she heard the crackle again, it seemed to come from Liam.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, removing the top blanket and revealing the source, inside was a slightly crumpled letter. She placed Liam into his cot then red the letter

**_To my wonderful wife and son_**

**_The past year has been hard for us all, but you have been brave, my dear. I just wish i was with you to experience it. I hope you settle into your new life as a mother well, though I know you will, our son is the luckiest boy alive to have you as his mother, if he grows up anything like you, I shall be so proud._**

**_I hope you like the house, and that you are happy in it. I hope you get everything that you wish for in life, and that our son will grow up to know our stories and what love really is._**

**_When we were younger, we used to dream about heroes, and wish they existed. I just want you to tell him that they do. You just have to open your eyes. Elizabeth, I have said this before, but you have saved me from a life that would have had no worth. A life with out you. I will never forget our time spent together, every moment is worth remembering, savoring._**

**_Tell my son that I love him, and that i always think about him._**

**_Will_**

**_P.S i love you_**

Elizabeth wiped tears away before walking over to a large chest in the corner, she opened it, inside was a smaller chest, where the beating of Wills heart was. She placed the letter, inside the first chest and gently touched the smaller one, and stayed there for a while listening to it, feeling the beat.

"You gave me your heart, Will" she laughed slightly, it still tickled her slightly at the irony. "I miss you"

She wondered if she could still hear Wills voice in the wind, or if he's still be in her dreams. She wanted him to be.

She walked into the kitchen, after searching through the cupboards, she found a book, opening it she discovered that all the pages were plank, except for one.

**_For our story_**

Elizabeth smiled. She put this in the chest with her letter and instead picked up a book and read it for a while, she only stopped when Liam woke up for a feed.

After she fed him she cradled her son and retrieved her latest letter.

"Daddy has written to us" she said.

Liam giggled and Elizabeth carried on "He loves you and he misses you a lot. He thinks of you everyday." Elizabeth paused "I'll tell you why he cant come when your older."

Liam smiled again. His baby blue eyes had turned a dark brown and his small about of hair seemed to be the same colour as his fathers.

"As soon as your ready to know, I'll be ready to tell"

She kissed her son before standing up and walking out the door to the garden with him._ Maybe, one day Liam will find someone, when he's older_. Elizabeth smiled at this

_Hopefully his story won't be as complicated as ours _

* * *

Please read and Review

Thank you to all my reviewers.


	8. Memories

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

_Elizabeth__ had spent the whole of the day wondering what Will was going to do. when he said "I will prove my love to thee" they spent most of the day together in the blacksmith shop, the closed sign hung over the door. Inside Will was giving her another lesson in sword fighting. Elizabeth's cheeks were flushed a pretty pink colour due to all the exercise. Eventually she sat down on a stool and panted._

_"Will give me a few moments rest" she said smiling, her eyes brightened by the exercise. Will walked up to her and kissed her tenderly before sitting down opposite her and passed her canteen full of water._

_"Here, drink this" Will said, he did not sound tired out by the exercise. Then again he trained for three hours a day._

_Eventually Elizabeth got up saying she was expected back at the palace, Will ran up to her and took her hand._

_"Elizabeth" his voice was intense and loving._

_"Yes, Will what is it?" she was surprised by his tone and intrigued_

_"Can you meet me on the beach? Before sunset?" There was something in his eyes, a desperation which made it impossible, even if she wanted to, to refuse._

_"Yes, yes"_

_Will kissed her, like all his kisses, it was soft but deep, and very loving._

_"I love you Elizabeth." he said "And nothing will ever change that"_

Elizabeth played with her necklace as she sat on the window seat of her house. Liam was sitting in his cot playing with the wooden bars. Elizabeth turned and smiled at him and he smiled back at his mother; he seemed to have her smile. Little Liam was now six months old and he was growing and learning fast, he could not walk yet, or talk, but that was normal. In Elizabeth's lap was the once empty book Will had left her. it was now half way through and Elizabeth smiled to herself, she had not even got to her 16th birthday party yet. She knew that her and Wills story was long, and she wanted to include everything in it.

Elizabeth was supposed to be writing some more but instead she was watching the sunset from her window whilst playing with her necklace, the sun was sinking lower and lower in the crystal waters and eventually she would see the green flash, something she never tired of seeing. When she finally saw it she turned to her son.

"Want to hear a story?" she asked him.

He nodded, his dark brown eyes lighting up and his hair bouncing as he did so. He inherited both his father's eyes and hair; these were a great comfort for Elizabeth when she was feeling low. There would be a time when she would have to explain to Liam about his father, about their story, this was not it, he was too young and would not understand.

Elizabeth lifted up the book and read one of the stories.

_It was midday, and a little girl ran down the beach giggling, behind her ran a boy, whose handsome features could not be matched, even at the age of eleven. The girl turned and looked at him and smiled triumphantly_

_"I win!" she said and did a little dance._

_"You only won because I let you!" Will said laughing._

_"Really?" said the girl, her brown eyes lighting up "Want to prove it young William?"_

_Will wrinkled his nose, he hated being called William. "Sure"_

_They both set off, running and laughing, the picture of healthy happy and care free youth, their laughter echoing across the beach._

_Will had got ahead and he had almost reached the finish line when he heard a squeal. Turning he saw Elizabeth on the floor, she had evidently tripped over her long dress._

_Will turned and ran over to her. "Elizabeth!" he said "Are you alright"_

_Elizabeth did not answer, so Will sat down next to her and took her hand_

_"Elizabeth say something" he said, sounding worried._

_"My ankle hurts" he voice came, sounding pleading._

_Will bit his lip and looked around the beach hoping that in someway a doctor would magically appear, he did not see the mischievous sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes. Will settled him self more and Elizabeth took her cue, leaping up she ran off towards the finish line, with Will struggling to get and catch up with her._

_Elizabeth__ crossed the line and cheered, a second later Will crossed it too laughing, he could not help it. Elizabeth was a little trickster. it was one of the reasons why he loved her_

Elizabeth saw that her son was asleep his face peaceful and a small smile was apparent. Elizabeth softly put the book down and kissed her son and tucked him in before returning to the window to watch the darkening sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Flying Dutchman, had not in so long looked so peaceful, this was due to the new captain Will Turner, who was walking around above decks his handsome feature brightened in the moonlight. He stopped and leaned across the railings on the starboard side and gazed out. His mind was filled with one person, or rather two people now that he had a son.

A son that when he first saw him, they day after Elizabeth gave birth to, he had loved. He missed them both a lot and every night when he dreamt, it was of them. Opening his shirt he traced the scar that was still prominent the way his father had cut it was in the shape of an E, for Elizabeth. His one, true love.

His warm brown eyes were glazed over and he did not notice the people who were crossing the barrier between life and death. His features showed intense sadness and all his crew felt pained when they saw their kind and gentle captain like this.

Bill Turner, Wills father, stood unnoticed behind him, he knew who his son as thinking of. Elizabeth, his wife, he was there at the wedding, watching the two, fighting so well, fighting together, the way they were meant to be.

And now there was a baby involved to, Bill Turner was now a grandfather and yet he could not see his grandson. The bitterness of it twisted and Bills heart and he often found himself throwing stuff out to sea because of it.

Will, his loyal, trustworthy son, did not deserve to be separated from the woman who he loved, and who loved him back. Their wedding proved their intense undying devotion as did Elizabeth's insistence to remain beside Wills dying body, despite meaning that it would take her own life if she did so.

She loved him, and he loved her, and this separation, in Bill's optimistic eyes, could only strengthen it, a love as strong as theirs could not be broken.

Will sighed as he saw his father behind him through their reflection in the water, still he did not say anything and found himself retreating to the past where the pain lessened

_Will Turner looked smart, he was in his smartest outfit, his heart raced and there was a nervous look on his handsome face. He looked at him self in the old mirror, the shine was wearing off of it. He adjusted his neck piece that seemed to be suffocating him._

_This is it, he thought, this is it, closing his brown eyes he stepped out of his very modest house and onto the street. He was grateful Elizabeth, his girlfriend was away; he did not want to risk anything._

_As he walked up the uneven, cobbled road, he received many admiring glances from the ladies and jealous looks from the men. Will Turner did not know this, but he was one of the most admired me in Port Royal, partly due to his courtship with Elizabeth Swann, but even before this he was admired due to his gentle good looks and remarkable skills. _

_The uneven road grew more even and much cleaner as he continued walking and Will suspected this was because he was in a much more respected and richer area and still he had not arrived at his destination. The looks were more disapproving now, as some of the passers bye did not reckon a mere blacksmith was worthy of the governors daughter._

_Will was well aware of this; it was one of the reasons why he was so nervous._

_The houses grew bigger and more spaced out until eventually he came to one at the top of a hill, the biggest house on the island, also it was the most beautiful._

_Will cleared his throat and gazed at the gated mansion. Behind the gate stood a doorman and recognizing Will he walked forward_

_"Miss Swann is out Master Turner, as you well know" his voice was slightly snobby, and Will could tell that he thought Will and unworthy match._

_"It is not Miss Swann i am after, but the governor himself. We have arranged a meeting"_

_The doorman looked at his list "Very well, if you follow me"_

_He led Will through the magnificent rooms into the governor's study. "Mister Turner is here to see you"_

_"Let him in them" came the reply,_

_Will walked in and the doorman left._

_"What is it Mister Turner?" the voice sounded pleasant._

_"Its is a matter concerning your daughter, sir"_

_"My daughter?"_

_"We have been courting for a year now and I have a proposition to make"_

_"Mister Turner, you seem nervous do sit down"_

_Will remained standing_

_"Governor Swann, I would like to ask for your permission, for me to take Elizabeth's fair hand in marriage"_

Will smiled to himself, he had memories like this that would get him through the years and he was grateful for them.

* * *

Please read and Review

Thank you to all my reviewers.


	9. Katherine

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

_The sun was setting on another day on Port Royal, and the normally clear blue sky had been turned a magnificent golden orange colour. Elizabeth stood on the beach waiting for Will, he had seemed so eager for this. _

_Elizabeth had been curious about this ever since Will had asked, this had increased when he father had encouraged her to go, a proud, but small smile on his face. It seemed he knew something she did not, which, to Elizabeth, seemed to be a first._

_The sun warmed her beautifully delicate features, and she closed her eyes as the gently breeze softly whipped her hair out of her face._

_She felt a hand enclose hers and she felt her heart soar as she realised who it was. Opening her eyes she smiled at the perfect face opposite._

_"Will" she breathed putting her arms around his neck and pressing her forward to his. They remained like this for a while before Will stepped back._

_He gently took her hand "Follow me" he whispered before leading her across the beach towards a small cave,_

_"Will, where are we going?"_

_Will smiled and continued to lead her through the cave until she could see a glimmer of light, as they walked it got bigger; it seemed to be another exit to the cave. The left through here and Elizabeth's mouth fell open as she saw the beach that lay in front of her; it possessed the rare untouched beauty rarely found on occupied lands, the pure white sand contrasted with the golden skies and water that perfectly reflected the skies colours._

_"Its beautiful" Elizabeth gasped walking around it. The gentle breeze cooling down the warm night._

_"I wanted it to be perfect" Will said softly taking her hand before gently kissing her. "Elizabeth, I have loved you, every day since i met you, it has never changed; and it never will. Nothing can stop me loving you. I just hope you feel the same; you are just so beautiful, and perfect that I do not know what life would be like without you, a day without is torture for me. I just want to spend the rest of my life, our lives, loving with, just being with you. A day without you is a day wasted, when I'm not with you, I feel incomplete. The day you saved me from the water was the day I finally realized what love was, what love felt like."_

_Wills eyes seemed watery, but the love he had for Elizabeth was apparent in both his words and his face, this was reflected in Elizabeth's face; a loving smile on her face as Will spoke._

_"Elizabeth, I have to ask you something. And whatever you say, I'll just be so grateful to have had this past year with you, to have known you"_

_Elizabeth__ smiled, "Anything, Will, you can ask me anything, you don't have to be nervous with me" she whispered, not knowing why she was doing so._

_Will took her hand and kissed it softly "Will you marry me?" he said quickly._

_Elizabeth's face lit up, "Will, of course I will!" she said throwing her arms around him and kissing him, both of their eyes were closed tightly as they embraced, it was one of their longer kisses, and they did not notice that just as the sun disappeared underneath the sea a flash of green shone for a few seconds._

_"I love you Will" Elizabeth whispered as they walked hand in hand back through the darkening streets._

Liam tugged at Elizabeth's skirt, she smiled at her son. "Liam!" she said sounding annoyed but picking up her son a throwing him in the air and catching him. he giggled his dark eyes lighting up and his soft hair flying about.

Elizabeth sat down and put Liam on her lap and rested her cheek on his soft hair. She heard a knock at her door, standing up and adjusting her hold on Liam so he could rest more comfortably.

Opening it she smiled "Hi Katherine" she said smiling at her friend. Katherine, like her, was an ex-pirate; she was quite pretty; she had surprisingly long black hair which went well with her emerald coloured eyes. She had to stop her pirating when she became pregnant; she lost her baby a month after he had been born due to a fever. Whenever she talked about it tears filled her eyes. Elizabeth instantly felt sorry for her and the two became friends through this. Katherine now had a young daughter, only a month younger than Liam. Her name was Rosalind, named after a Shakespeare character; Elizabeth had smiled when she heard this, Katherine clearly had the same love for books as she did. Katherine's husband was oblivious to her past, and Katherine felt so scared what would happen if he found out, he hated pirates it seemed.

Rosalind was with Katherine when she came, like Katherine Rosalind had intense emerald eyes and shining black hair. Katherine sat on one of the spare seats, Rosalind on her lap, Elizabeth sat opposite her, Liam had decided to crawl on the floor, and Elizabeth smiled lovingly at her son for a while before turning back to Katherine.

"What's up?" she asked.

Katherine shrugged "Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were, I know today would be hard" she said knowingly, searching in Elizabeth's expressive eyes for conformation.

She nodded sadly, her eyes filled with tears, today was Wills birthday, also meaning it was nearing Liam's birthday, it was like a stab in the heart not spending it with Will, her husband. She leaned down on her chair and picked up Liam, who had once again tugged on his mothers skirt wanting to be held. She rested her cheek on his head and let the tears fall. Katherine moved and took Elizabeth's hand in a comforting gesture.

"You really love him" she said gently.

Elizabeth nodded and kissed her sons head "I'm so grateful to Liam, he reminds me so much of Will." Liam looked up at his mum and smiled he raised a hand and started to play with Elizabeth's hair.

Katherine smiled "He is really cute, Liam, that is" Rosalind giggled to herself as Liam, now bored with his Mums hair turned his attention to Rosalind.

"Rozzie is adorable" she said truthfully, she changed the subject back to Will "Do you want to hear about Will?" she asked, taking Katherine's nod for a yes she carried on "Will was selfless and brave and so romantic. He would have done anything for me. He re-enacted a scene from Romeo and Juliet once, just to make me smile. All he wanted was for me to be happy, he was willing to let me go if that made me happy. i would never willingly leave him; Jack had to drag me away from him, as he lay there, dying, and all Will wanted, besides to live, was to catch one last glimpse of me before he died"

Tears poured down both women's faces as Elizabeth told the tale. "You're lucky, most of us don't even get to see a guy like that, let alone have a love like yours."

Elizabeth nodded; she was lucky "It's rare to find a guy who'd send you letters to ease the pain of your separation" she said softly and looked over at the chest, where Will's heart lay.

* * *

Please read and Review

Thank you to all my reviewers.


	10. Birthday

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

_She was 18. Finally, 18, so she was now having a coming of age party, which meant that she was effectively on the market to be chosen as a wife. That's how Elizabeth Swann saw it. She really had no say in who she married; all she knew was that she couldn't marry for love. If she did it would go against the wishes of society and her father._

_She thought this as she shifted about uncomfortably against the smooth rich mahogany cabinet, she though about sitting on it, but she had promised her father she would not do anything unladylike. That would include throwing off the high shoes that were sending shooting pains in her ankles, and fainting from the dress which was so tight she could barely breathe._

_However, she did not mind the extra height; she could now easily see over the heads of the other guests to the great oak double doors which served as the main entrance to the large room where they all stood._

_Annoyingly for Elizabeth she was stopped from this watch by either snobbish women staring at her trying to find things to criticize her on, either privately or publicly, or men who seemed to leer at her. The attached ones seemed worse to Elizabeth, because of all of these things Elizabeth found herself hating the party, the propriety and the politics were making it unbearable_

_"Oh yes, and Daddy has been granted even more land by the dear King George, Is that not wonderful? Daddy is going to but me a new dress. That is if the dear King does not do so himself. I am very much loved back in England!"_

_Elizabeth__ listened to this trying to keep the dislike from her face. The speaker was a girl; only a year older than her, with light blonde hair and grey eyes, her face was heavily made up, a far cry from the natural look that Elizabeth preferred to wear. Sighing Elizabeth looked at the girl, she was getting married soon, to one of the men in Court back in England._

_The blonde eventually left, walking with a sway that was not usually accepted in this level of society, Elizabeth felt a smile spreading across her face, she knew full well that she could, or would, never master that; Elizabeth moved with a grace and elegance that were entrancing._

_The sound of the doors opened made Elizabeth looked round quickly hurting her neck as she did so, seeing it was only the butler she settled and failed to keep a slight pout off her lips. Elizabeth was waiting for someone, a young man around her age; Will Turner_

_Will Turner affected Elizabeth in a way no other person could, he made her heart race and her cheeks blush. It had grown stronger throughout the years that she knew him, even before they were teenagers and they played together she felt the attraction and love for him. But she always held back, she could never admit her feelings for him. Elizabeth was still not completely aware of how strong she loved Will, but also since her Mothers death Elizabeth could not bare being hurt again, and if Will rejected her._

_The sky outside was dark, observing this Elizabeth sighed. The doors opened again and she saw a figure leaving, hurrying forward she realized it was Will. She forgot all propriety, her mind was centred one person Will, which was why she had removed her shoes and raised her dress and hurried after him. She did not even see Captain Norrington who had chosen that moment to talk to her._

_The cool air of the outside was a refreshing contrast to the warm air of the hall. Will was half way to the gates, Elizabeth ran after him, her shoes banging against her leg. Her footsteps echoes and Will turned around._

_"Miss Swann?" Will walked up to her and bowed "What are you doing out here?" he glanced down and smiled at her _

_"Will, please call me Elizabeth" The moonlight shone down on their faces and Elizabeth could easily make out his handsome features and those piercing dark eyes "You...you used to"_

_"Miss Swann, that was a different time, things have changed". He turned to go but before he left he bowed "You look beautiful"_

_He turned away again but Elizabeth grabbed his arm, her reflexes as quick as ever, her faced her again "Nothing has changed, Will" she said hoping she did not sound desperate "And please, Will don't go I invited you specially."_

_Will shook his head sadly "Elizabeth everything has changed. We've grown up; we're not children anymore. We have...we have different worlds now. You have all this" there was a sad look in his eyes as he waved his hand around to indicate the house, the horses, the carriages "And I have the blacksmith shop, I don't even own it, I'm just the apprentice; I could never live up to the expectations of your world."_

_Tears ran down Elizabeth's face and Will took Elizabeth's hand, causing her heart to once again race and her stomach to flip. "I wish we were young forever Elizabeth, I wish nothing changed, but it has" he lifted her hand up and kissed it "Good Day Miss Swann. I wish you every happiness in life. You deserve it"_

_He dropped her hand and bowed then walked away dissolving into the darkness so Elizabeth could not see his tears. Elizabeth watched him tears still falling her lips pressed together so she would make as little noise a possible "I could never be happy without you Will"_

Elizabeth Turner ran through the town, Liam perched on her hip. Tears ran down her face, people darted out of her way, her reputation had spread, here was the wife of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the pirate king herself. They did not want to anger her. She came to a stop at a door and hammered at it.

"Open up!" she pleaded quietly "Come on Katherine, please"

Liam, distressed by his mothers anguish started to cry his face pressed against her side.

"Oh no Liam please don't! Mummy is okay, she is just a little sad that's all" she put her son in a more supportive grip and cradled him "Mummy loves you"

The door opened and there stood Katherine she looked shocked when she saw her friend standing there, obviously distressed and making no attempt to hide it "Elizabeth, sweetie are you okay?"

Elizabeth shook her head "its Wills birthday. And I'm not there to celebrate it with him" Elizabeth dipped her head and cried openly attracting stares from passers bys. Katherine ushered the crying Elizabeth in and got her to sit down at the table while Katherine made cups of tea for them both. Liam was placed on the floor where he preceded to crawl around on the floor giggling happily his eyes fixed on the site of the pretty little Rosalind.

Katherine sat opposite Elizabeth on the small table and passed the drink over to her "It's not rum, but I prefer it anyhow, it takes me back to before I was a pirate"

Elizabeth smiled and tilted her head "What were you before you were a pirate?" she asked curiosity overcoming her sadness.

Katherine smiled "I was a Lady of the Court, one of the ladies in waiting to the queen." she said lightly

Elizabeth smiled "We have a lot in common, I was a lady of high stature too, as you know, the governors daughter." he eyes refilled with tears "I could have had any man I wanted, but all I wanted was Will. He was all I ever wanted since I first saw him floating on a wreckage of a ship, he was the only survivor, and he was the only person who could ever capture my heart, which I closed up when my mother died"

Tears slid down Elizabeth's face and she cried silently, a tug at Elizabeth's skirt told her that Liam wanted to be held again, desperate for any connection to Will Elizabeth quickly pulled her son up, causing Liam to giggle, once Liam was on his mother lap he rested his head on her chest and putt his arms around her in a comforting gesture, whether it was deliberate it worked.

"Why did you leave Court?" Elizabeth asked as she felt Liam fall asleep against her, his cute little face peaceful. Elizabeth raised a hand to stroke his hair, which she never wanted to cut; she liked to think that it would suit him, like it suited his father.

Katherine sipped her tea and thought for a while, "Life back there was too controlled. You had to dress a certain way, act a certain way and I longed for freedom, freedom to make my own choice. So one day I stowed away on a ship, ended up in Tortuga and joined a pirate ship there. I pretended to be a man for awhile until I earned their trust" she smiled at Elizabeth, who still looked slightly upset. "That is actually how I met Edward" she added "He was a pirate too."

"Will knows how much you love him," she said gently, her green eyes filled with sympathy "Will knows that given the choice you'd spend the day with him and he knows that no matter what happens you two will always end up together. It's your destiny"

Elizabeth smiled gently "I just wish it was our only destiny, but maybe if it wasn't I wouldn't have had Liam here." she smiled at her friend "And I would have never have met you" she looked at her son "Sometimes I guess you need some heartache to get some happiness."

Katherine's eyes widened. She ran out the room only to return a few seconds later. "Elizabeth, I found this. It's addressed to you"

Elizabeth held the letter in her hand for a while after Katherine had handed it to her; it felt so long since she had received one "Thank you" she whispered to her friend.

"Do you want me to leave?" Katherine asked quietly. Elizabeth shook her head. "No," she said quietly, she actually wanted Katherine there, she wanted Katherine to experience to effect Will had on her, to make her feel better despite everything that was happening at that particular moment. She suddenly remembered her Dads death and how Will was the first person to comfort her, how he saved her once again from death. Will was her saviour, and she was his.

With quivering hands she opened the letter pausing only to pocket the seal; a habit she had got into.

**_To my Pirate King, the owner of my heart_**

**_I know this past time has been hard for you, and it's hard for me not to hold your hand through it, but out of this heart pain I hope you have found something new, friendship and mother hood. I know you have achieved the latter, I know you will make the most wonderful beautiful mother, who is brave enough to allow herself to cry sometimes, to admit when she is not feeling strong, but will never give up, no matter what._**

**_Whenever you are down and feel weak, just remember to look at yourself the way I see you, as the beautiful, feisty but caring Pirate king, who has always, and will always be, the keeper of my heart, no matter what._**

**_PS I love you_**

Elizabeth traced the letters as best as she could tears in her eyes, yet a smile on her face. She looked at her friend "Its one of the reasons why I love him. He's never going to leave me"

* * *

Please read and Review

Thank you to all my reviewers.


	11. Jack

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

**Elizabeth**** Turner was asleep, breathing in and out silently, peacefully. A figure was walking towards her. It knelt beside her and brushed the hair out of her face and then continued to stroke her cheek until she woke up.**

**"Will" she whispered, not wanting to wake her son.**

**"Follow me" he said quietly taking her hands and leading her down the stairs into the main room. He led her out of the house and they stood in the street underneath the numerous stars. He let go of her hands and put them around her waist drawing her in closer. Her arms were around his neck and they were swaying from side to side as if they were dancing. Elizabeth stretched up and kissed him.**

**"I can actually feel you holding me" Elizabeth said "This is real"**

**Will smiled and kissed her on the temple "Who said this wasn't?"**

**Elizabeth**** rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. **

**"I miss this" she said tears filling up in her eyes "I miss you holding me, I miss hearing your voice and above all; I miss you"**

**Will held her tighter then raised one hand and wiped away her tears, she feel his warm and loving hold on her, it felt so comforting, so right, she closed her eyes. "I never want this to end."**

**They danced until dawn broke and the sun was just rising up above the sea.**

Liam giggled as his mother adjusted the hat that was sitting on his head.

"Beautiful" Elizabeth finally announced putting it at a slight angle, the hat was a late birthday present for her son, it had taken longer to make then she expected, but it was genuine leather and very well made; her etiquette classes were not completely wasted on the Pirate King.

"You look so cute!" she declared picking her son up and kissing him on the cheek, Liam giggled again, the hat still perched on his head, when Elizabeth tried to take it off he moaned, it was clear that the past few months working on it was not wasted.

Setting her son down she watched him run off around the room, occasionally running after him to stop him from hurting himself. This proved to be quite frequent as like his parents Liam was a curious being, and a risk taker, the bigger the risk, the better. That 15 month mind already had some pirate like characteristics.

Elizabeth sat back down on the window seat as she watched her son, a small, loving smile on her face. She never thought she could love some-one this much, never having any younger sisters she never got to experience that motherhood feeling, she felt thrown into it, but she loved it. Eventually he ran up to her, his hat having falling off his head as he crawled under the table a few moments before, lifting his hands up he indicated that her wanted to sit on her lap, not being able to resist Liam's pleading look in his eyes, which were so much like his fathers, she picked him up and rested her cheek against his hair.

She took a hand away from her son and reached next to herself and picked up a small book, full of her small, neat writing. Opening it up at some random page she smiled down at her son. She ruffled his hair playfully.

"Want another story about you father?" she asked. Liam looked up at his mother and smiled, nodding his head so that his hair bounced. "Okay" she looked down at the book, flicking through the pages until she could find a start of a new story. _"Elizabeth Swann sat down in front of the grave tears filling up her eyes and eventually falling down her cheeks. Reaching out and touching the letters that were etched into the stone in front of her. **Anne Catherine Swann, **her mother, She could still remember her, Elizabeth missed her hugs most of all, they were so warm and loving. Her father had always been slightly distant - especially after her mother died, but through all of this Elizabeth knew that he loved her." _As she read this tears filled up in Elizabeth Turner's eyes at the memory of both her parents. "_As she was crying she did not notice a shadow loom over her, she only noticed this other presence when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking around she saw the one person she felt could cheer her up, no matter what, the only person who made her heart race, Will Turner. He said nothing but sat down next to her and just allowed her to cry into his shirt until the stars appeared in the sky and the air grew gold. Elizabeth longed to tell Will how she felt about him, but all she could say was 'thank you' to him before departing to a world where she felt she did not belong"_

A knock on the door made both Elizabeth and Liam jump, the book falling on the floor, readjusting her hold on Liam as she stood up she walked over to the door. She suspected it was Katherine; she was Elizabeth's only friend here. She smiled when she opened the door "Jack!" she said hugging him, Liam wedged in between them. "I've actually missed you"

"Always the tone of surprise" Jack grinned "How's Lyall?" he asked glancing at her son

Elizabeth playfully hit him "It's Liam, you know that. Come in anyway" She sat down at the table and let Liam run around for a while, Jack sitting opposite her. Elizabeth watched him for a while; he looked sad, lonely even. Rarely seeing him like this Elizabeth instantly felt sorry for him.

"Jack?" she asked gently "What's up? Did you lose the pearl again?" This conjured up a smile again, but his features instantly fell into the sad look again.

"No. It's Will" he said after a long pause "I miss him, he was my best friend" he stared at his dirty finger nails "I never really had a friend like Will, never really had a friend. But Will would do anything to help me" he paused again "He'd do anything for anyone"

"It's hard isn't it?" Elizabeth said gently "Will was this amazing person, he was almost unreal. His flaws were that he was too good, too trusting you know. And yet he had this horrible destiny that he did not deserve" She looked down at her son "I just wish I was his destiny"

Jack was quiet for a while, he watched Elizabeth an unreadable expression on his face "People can have more than one destiny love, you're living proof of that"

Elizabeth smiled at him "Want a drink?" she asked rising up and walking towards the kitchen area. "I can't believe that a number of years ago I wouldn't have dreamed about living like this, having a son, living in a small house in an ex-pirate inhabited town"

Jack smiled back "You got any rum?"

"Of course, I am a young mother with an adventurous son who loves exploring the contents of my kitchen and he also loves to drink and eat whatever he finds, so of course I have rum, watching a drunk 15 month old is my favourite past time" she glanced over at Jack who had a slightly confused look on his face "Of course I do not have rum!"

"I'm fine, I'm not really that thirsty" Elizabeth noticed that he kept on glancing down nervously "Elizabeth, why is your son staring at me? It's pretty unnerving" a giggling confirmed Jack's story "He's trying to get onto my lap!"

"Then let him, he's wont hurt you" minutes later Liam's head appeared over table, clearly having achieved his goal. Not being able to restrain a grin she spoke to her son "Are you saying hello to your uncle Jack, Liam? Isn't your Uncle Jack nice, letting you sit on his lap?"

Liam giggled and found Jack's beard with his hand and made them sway from side to side causing Elizabeth to laugh "Leave your uncle Jacks plaits alone, sweetie"

"Elizabeth why are forcing it on him that I'm his Uncle?" Jack asked trying in vain to avoid Liam's hands

She stood up to her full height and marched over to where her son was picking him up she walked away from Jack quickly and sat down at the window seat staring determinedly out of the window "Elizabeth?" Jack repeated going over to her.

"Will is going to be away from a lot of Liam's life, I do not want Liam to see you as his father. I want Liam to know who his father was, is, and will always be"

Jack stooped down and picked up the book, flicking through it he smiled softly, he looked up at the two of them "Lizzy with this, can he ever doubt who his father is?"

* * *

Please read and Review

Thank you to all my reviewers.

Not my best chapter, I have had other things on my mind (exam results coming out soon and I am SO scared about them, I am actually loosing sleep)


	12. A good friend

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Elizabeth Turner was asleep and dreaming blissfully of a time that felt so long ago when she was with Will in Port Royale. She breathed quietly in and out, one of her arms stretched towards the cot that lay beside her bed where her son slept too. The window next to her bed was opened a fraction so the pattering of the heavy rainfall could be heard, this gave the room a pleasant coolness and made it much easier to sleep. At that moment in time the Turner household was one of peace.

Liam was curled up in his cot sucking his thumb, his pirate hat lying next to him. Liam adored this hat and wore it every day, even in Church, rather than being disapproved of, most people loved it and slipped him so toys or sweets "for being such a cutie"

A loud banging awakened Elizabeth immediately, she instantly closed and barricaded the window, locking out the cool breeze. Quickly she attached her sheath to herself and out her sword in and grabbed the gun. Then after closing her bedroom door, she preceded down the stairs towards the direction of the loud banging against her front door.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! It's me, let me in! Please!" The voice was pleading, recognizing it Elizabeth let the gun fall to the floor, lit the lamps on the wall and opened the door immediately; there stood Katherine, absolutely drenched and in tears, with Rosalind clutching her, fast asleep and oblivious to what was going on.

"Katherine!" Elizabeth said momentarily shocked by her best friends appearance, hurrying over to her she ushered her in and made her sit on the comfiest sofa she could see and running over to where she kept her towels and wrapping it around her. Katherine was obviously in distress, tears were falling thick and fast down her face and she rocked back and forth, Rosalind perched on her hip. Elizabeth gently removed the girl from Katherine's grasp and put her into Liam other cot that lived downstairs. Running into the kitchen she grabbed the strongest drink she had, some Mulled Wine

Sitting next to her friend she put her arms around her and passed her the drink, wishing she had something stronger. Elizabeth sat there patiently waiting for the tears to stop.

"Oh Lizzy, its awful" Katherine said between her sobs, Elizabeth not knowing what she was talking about the mulled wine or the reason why she was crying; Katherine took a deep breath "He found out, George, my husband, he found out about everything. About Edward, about Daniel" this caused more tears to fill Katherine's eyes Edward had been caught by the East India trading company, and Daniel was the son she lost due to fever. "You know I told you George did not know about my past. He knows now and he's leaving me, he said he did not want to be associated with the likes of me!"

Elizabeth's grip tightened around Katherine's shoulder, inside she wondered how George had found out. "I was always scared he'd figure it out" Katherine carried on wiping her eyes on the handkerchief "Even by the fact this place is dominated by ex-pirates, but when I asked him, this was ages ago, I asked him how he came to this place" Katherine searched for a dry spot on the delicate piece of cloth she had in her hands, it was soaking wet, both by the tears and the rain. Elizabeth, finding an old, extremely thin blanket that she had when she was on the Pearl cut a piece out and handed it to Katherine. "Thanks, he said he was born here, his family have lived here for generations, so he can't have heard about this place's reputation, I mean it's no Tortuga." The tears had once again stopped and she looked up at Elizabeth "He was so angry when he found out, I was so scared" she buried her head in her hands for a while, but when she looked up she appeared to be quite composed, when she spoke it was barely above a whisper "He would never have found out if it weren't for that wench, Lavinia. it was her who told him. She was so jealous of me and George, she really wanted him for herself, but he chose me" a small, but regretful smile was on her face "She finally knew what she against me and she used it against me immediately. Oh, Elizabeth, George was so angry, he was so cruel, he said - he said that he was going to take Rosalind away from me, he could do anything he wanted, but that; that would be the cruellest of all" Katherine stood up and walked over to where Rosalind slept "I care so much about her, Elizabeth" she said softly, stroking her daughters cheek as she said this, "And he knows this, he just wants to hurt me, for lying to him. But can you blame me, i knew he would react like this; I was too scared to, he always said he hated pirates"

Elizabeth walked over to Katherine and put an arm around her friends shoulders, they stood there silently for a while, remembering Liam, Elizabeth ran upstairs to check on him, he was still asleep, walking back down but leaving the door open she smiled at her friend "You can stay with me" she said gently "I'll tell George if he comes here, that's you've left, gone to the mainland." Katherine looked up at Elizabeth "Kathy, he won't want to stay here, on this island, you'll be safe" she looked out the window "We can say you bartered a passage off of Aurum"

Katherine smiled, she couldn't help it "Thank you Elizabeth" she stroked her daughters cheek again "Rosalind is going to love living with Liam, she absolutely loves him"

A knock on the door made the two women jump. Katherine grabbed her daughter and hurried upstairs. Elizabeth opened the door, she saw George standing there; he was probably a handsome man, but his demeanour at this moment was so angry that any good looks that he could have possessed were lost on Elizabeth. His eyes and hair did not seem to have any distinct colour at all, and his eyes did not have the depth that she so loved in both Will and Liam.

"Is my wife here?" he asked striding past Elizabeth and walking around the room

Elizabeth kept her face impassive "Kath?" she asked "No"

"Then why, may I ask, that you are up at such a late hour" he said fiercely, it was no wonder, Elizabeth thought, that Katherine was so afraid of him. "You will not lie to me, Mrs. Turner"

"Liam, my son woke up, I gave him a drink and was cleaning up as you, so rudely, intruded in" Anger was apparent in her voice "And please keep your voice down. i do not want you to wake my son"

It happened to fast for Elizabeth to comprehend, the fist which flew out of nowhere and caught her on the side of her face, knocking her to the floor "You will not speak to me like that, you filthy pirate, no wonder why your husband left you after one day. I'm surprised he stayed that long"

Tears stung Elizabeth's eyes and she refused to let them fall, even when he came up so close to her face, pulling her hair One of my friends saw her come in here." he continued "Now where is she?"

"Alright!" Elizabeth said "Alright! She was here but she left, through the back door"

He did not release her, and instead pulled her hair tighter so Elizabeth let out a yelp of pain "Where did she go? Tell me now!"

"She only came in briefly, just to say goodbye to me and Liam. She said that she got passage on a ship , and she had leave right away" Elizabeth let the tears fall now, and George mistook it for missing her friend, he released Elizabeth who fell back rubbing her head where he had held her.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I do not wish to be associated with his island anymore. I will be returning to the Americas" Elizabeth looked confused as to why he was tell her this, and she picked herself up off the floor drawing herself to her full height she realized that she was taller than he was, shaking slightly she knew she looked weak. "And if my wife, should ever return here" He hit her again, this time Elizabeth only staggered, there was a fierce look in her eyes which suggested that there was more to come. Elizabeth quickly unsheathed her sword

"Do you want to know how I became Pirate King, not Pirate Lord, King? I do not think you do. Now get out and do not hurt me again" a stroke of inspiration "My husband taught me how to handle a sword, and now I have taught Katherine. So don't you dare cross her"

George left, for the first time since Elizabeth had met him he looked scared. As his footsteps downstairs and Elizabeth was certain he would never come back, she went up to where Katherine was, Rosalind was sleeping next to Liam in the large cot. Katherine stood up and the two women hugged. Elizabeth then retreated downstairs and brought the other cot upstairs into another bedroom. Katherine placed Rosalind in there.

Elizabeth returned after clearing up downstairs "Thank you Elizabeth" she said wearily, in the gloom of the bedroom she did not notice Elizabeth's swollen cheek "You're a true friend"

Elizabeth smiled "It's nothing" she said _It's what Will would have done_

Please read and Review

Thank you to all my reviewers.

Not my best chapter, I have had other things on my mind (exam results coming out soon and I am SO scared about them, I am actually loosing sleep)


	13. A New Business

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Liam Turner sat on the window seat, his dark brown eyes staring out the window focused on the figure that was coming closer to his house. There was a small smile on his face and he pressed himself eagerly up to the window to try and get himself closer to this person. Arms picked him up, giving him a surprise; he did not want to lose sight of that figure.

"Liam" the pleasant voice said "It's only me; Katherine" a finger pointed outside to where Liam was looking "And guess who that is?"

Liam smiled, twisting his around to look up at Katherine he blinked a few times "Mummy!" he beamed up at her then out the window. His eyes travelled across the room to the sleeping figure in the cot. Climbing up Katherine, he pointed out behind her "Rozzy is asleep!"

"That's right, you little angel" Katherine said fondly as she adjusted her hold on him and walked over to open the door to Elizabeth who looked exhausted. She closed her eyes to indicate her tiredness and then sat down on the sofa and tilted her head back to the ceiling for a few seconds. She then looked back up to Katherine and stretched her hands out to the two year old Liam in her hands.

"Thanks Katherine," she said wearily holding her son on her lap. Liam rested his head on her shoulder and smiled in no particular direction.

"Its the least I could do, how's it coming anyway?" Katherine said sitting beside her friend and putting her feet up on the table next to it

Elizabeth smiled up at her friend, an evil smile on her face "Its going well. If he ever comes back, he wont know what hit him" For the past few months since Katherine had to move in with Elizabeth they had been gradually changing Katherine's manor house into a place of business; it was Katherine's idea, that house held too many bad memories for her, so after a few days of brainstorming they decided to turn it into a training centre. Katherine's furniture was either sold, or ended up in Elizabeth's rather barren house. It gave the house a more comfortable feel now. It had been almost a year since George left, and Elizabeth was now rather used to her being there.

Looking over at her friend Elizabeth could not help but notice how happy she looked now, in the time she knew her previously there was always a sad glimmer in her emerald green eyes. It had all come out the morning after Katherine had fled to Elizabeth's homes, desperate for sanctuary.

_Katherine sat down at Elizabeth's table, her red eyes created a strange contrast to the green iris. Some of her waves of hair were plastered to her face due to her tears. She yawned; it was obvious she slept badly. Elizabeth passed her a cup of tea and sat next to her. They drank in silence for a while until Elizabeth cleared her throat, a need to get all the information out was overwhelming. Eventually Katherine looked up at Elizabeth, her green eyes widened as she saw the bruise on Elizabeth's face. "Lizzy!" she exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth "How did...?"_

_Elizabeth__ touched the bruise and winced, it was still tender to touch "How do you think? George; Kath, how long has this been going on?" she asked gently._

_Katherine did not answer, tears returned to her eyes and she looked out the window for a while, gathering up courage to speak. "Its hard to say, it happed so gradually, that I did not even notice" at Elizabeth bemused look she continued "It started with all these mind games, you know, just unkind words, cruel tricks and belittlement, specially if I did not agree with him on something" she paused "And I used to think, well at least he is not hurting me. But then when he did, I was already under his spell, and I thought it was normal, maybe his way of showing me that I was his; that I belonged to him, and as long as he never hurt Rosalind I was okay" she smiled at Elizabeth, it was a genuine one "You broke that spell, you and those stories of Will, George was never like that. He would never die for me, he would not even kill for me, and I knew that. Last night he hurt Rosalind, he slapped her because she was crying, but not hard enough to bruise. Then he threatened me, I had to get out, not for me, it was for my daughter. If he ever hurt her again, I might end up killing him" Katherine looked down at her hands "I don't love him anymore; I stopped loving him as soon as I heard about Will. It made me realise how much I loved Edward, and how much I still love him"_

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Katherine clapped loudly bringing Elizabeth back to the present; Katherine smiled "You drifted off there for a moment. Thinking of Will?" she asked a knowing smile on her face.

Elizabeth shook her head "No, I was thinking of the business. its going to be great" she lied, not wanting to hurt her friend. She played with her hair for a few seconds "When Will gets here, do you think he could start up his blacksmith business again, or do you think that will be a bit tame after being the King of the Sea?"

Katherine grinned "Do you ever feel that this life is tame after being the Pirate King?"

Elizabeth looked down at her son and laughed "With Liam, how could life ever be tame?" she joked; Liam sometimes seemed to try to get into trouble specially when Rosalind was around. "Gosh, those two would make Jack Sparrow proud, its a wonder that I have not turned completely grey" she gave her son a kiss on top of his hat. On his feet were a pair of pirate boots, made by both Katherine and Elizabeth for his birthday.

Katherine flicked through the letters on the table, all of which she had not bothered to look through until now. "Elizabeth, you have _a letter_" she said it meaningfully; Elizabeth got letters all the time off Jack, and sometimes off other members of the crew most frequently Pintell and Ragetti, who both insisted on calling her poppet.

"Its from Will, isn't it" Elizabeth said barely above a whisper, Katherine nodded, recognizing the writing and with a quivering she handed it to Elizabeth.

**_To the One I love_**

**_To my darling Elizabeth, time seems to drag and even though it may feel like it will be forever until we see each other again, never give up. Each day is the day closer to our one day; the day where its the end of life as we knew it; we will be a proper family, the one you deserve and we will be stronger for it. Whenever you're down look for things that will pull you through each day, even if it is just waiting for night so you could see the stars._**

**_There is nothing I don't love about you, nothing I dislike and I know upon seeing our son again I feel the same; I will love him unconditionally just as I love you and you love me._**

**_Never be afraid to cry, even if it is over the smallest thing. Or to laugh, I know there will still be times when you feel like giving up. But I know you, and I know you will never give up, even when the odds are against you. It was because of you that our race won over the EITC._**

**_Just promise me that you'll stay true to yourself_**

**_From Will._**

**_PS I love you_**

Elizabeth smiled as she read this over and over again, unaware that Rosalind had woken up, it was only when she saw that her lap was absent of Liam that she had realised she had tuned out. She watched her son and Rosalind just chasing each other; Katherine patiently moving things out of their way. Elizabeth got up to help, eventually they sent them out to the garden and they kept a watchful eye on them; they had treated so many wounds on their children that they had fast become experts.

"How does Will do this?" Katherine asked, her eyes focused on both Rosalind and Liam "Send you letters, know about your son"

Elizabeth leaned back on the house and thought for a while "I don't know, he met Liam only once, the day he was born, you remember me telling you. But how he gets the letters to me from the Dutchman I have no idea"

"Can't you ask him in your dreams?" Katherine asked her eyes still focused on the small figures at the end of the garden

"No, lately most of my dreams are memories of us. Its nice though, but I miss the others dreams too" her eyes were unfocused as she looked off into the distance trying in vain to see something, what she did not know.

"I still dream of Edward, you know, it's nice, being able to see him, even though I know its the only time I can." she tossed her head about as if trying to shake off the pain "I miss him and I'm grateful to those dreams but I want more. I want what you have, letters; Edward did not leave me anything." Her voice was quiet, and had a sad note as she finished "The only thing he did leave me, I lost" There were no tears in her eyes as she spoke of the boy she lost but her green eyes showed intense pain. Elizabeth felt a surge of pity for her friend as Elizabeth herself had the prospect of seeing Will again and a child by him; Katherine had nothing.

"Kath," Elizabeth said gently "Its different for me, Will knew of his fate, he had time to prepare. Edward did not know that he would die, if he did, I bet you would be reading letters until you die"

"If he did I would never have met George, I would never have been hurt like he hurt me." she sighed "But then I would never have had Rozzy, I love her, like you love Liam. What ever happens, I will always think of her as Edward's daughter she has more of his characteristics than George's. She has none of his looks or personality. Her genes may not be Edward's but her heart is" she stepped to Elizabeth "Can I tell you a secret? I used to tell Rosalind about Edward all the time, whenever George was mean; I think whatever amount of George was left in her I drove out, and instead made her like Edward was" She sounded hopeful; she did not want her ddaughter to be like her father.

Elizabeth put an arm around her friend's shoulders and watched the pretty girl, her green eyes alight as she chased Liam across the garden, it did seem true; Rosalind had none of George in her she was the picture of her mother in both looks and personality. "If that's true Liam will know Will when he sees him, just like Will is going to love Liam. Kath," she asked struck by an idea "do you think I'd be able to write to Will like he writes to me"

Katherine rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder "Don't know, you could always try. Fate brought you together so it should help to stay together"

**_Look for things that will pull you through each day_** Elizabeth had to barely think to list all of the things to help her through the days. What Katherine said was right, Fate had brought her and Will together and it would keep them together, to whatever end.

* * *

Read and review. Be nice please


	14. A letter to Will

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

_Elizabeth Swann sat in her posh school room, all the furniture was made by Chippendale, a few other girls were scattered around the room too, most of them were sitting on the chairs talking to each other waiting for the teacher to come. Elizabeth was sitting on the window seat gazing out of the window at the Blue Coat School down the road, her knees drawn in front of her arms wrapped loosely around them. She was aware of the talk that was going on around her, it was about marriage, come about by Olivia's sister recently getting betrothed._

_"Father is very impressed with the marriage, we have made a tidy sum of money through the marriage did you know that?" she was saying her light brown ringlets swaying slightly._

_"When I marry, I'm going to be filthy rich and have a different dress for every day of the year!" Another girl a red head named Jemima piped up, squealing with excitement at the thought of it "And I will have ten different servants to dress and prepare me, more when we hold our annual dinner parties"_

_A couple of the girls sighed dreamily at thought of this and Elizabeth turned her head away from the window and over to the girls "What when you will be even richer than you are now you will forget how to dress yourself, you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow_

_Jemima shook her red curls and ignored Elizabeth comment on not being able to dress herself "Yes, and have more servants, even than you have now!" she said slightly haughtily "Plus, i heard that you have two servants to dress you at dinner parties" she did not mention slaves, she knew how Elizabeth, and now some of the others girls felt about it_

_"Yes at dinner parties when my father makes be wear these incredibly elaborate dresses that are impossible to put on by oneself" she said back defensively_

_Olivia smiled "I could imagine, although I do love you're dresses, they are beautiful"_

_Elizabeth__ smiled and returned to what she was staring dreamily at. "So," she said not looking at any of them "You're going to marry for money?" she asked "OR to elevate your station in life?"_

_Jemima smiled "OF course, I probably would grow to love him, my mother grew to love father"_

_Another girl sighed dreamily "I will only marry my husband if he has good looks; I do not care about money or station"_

_Jemima wrinkled her nose up "Carolina, your parents would, they want you to marry well. I mean that pauper William Turner is good looking but none of us could marry him"_

_Elizabeth turned her head around quickly and glared at Jemima, not seeing this Carolina smiled slightly her almost white blonde hair giving her a ghost like appearance "I guess you're right, maybe I will just look for a good looking man who is of my station, I mean I do not want to marry a pauper"_

_"And what if he's of your station" Elizabeth said coldly "But very ugly but you love him as he has a good personality, what about that? Plus Will is not a pauper"_

_The girls all laughed at this, some of them rather cruelly, other bitterly. Matilda, another girl with rich red hair smiled "Elizabeth you know full well with us its marriage first then love eventually comes afterwards, hopefully anyway" Matilda walked up to Elizabeth feeling slightly guilty for laughing, amongst all the girls Elizabeth liked this one the most "Your okay anyway. Everyone knows that the Captain Norrington loves you, he's rich and handsome" seeing Elizabeth still looked annoyed she added "Jemima was just exaggerating, we all know William Turner is not a pauper, he is just or the working class"_

He gets to marry for love then _Elizabeth thought as she turned her head out the window as she saw Will Turner exit the school room down the road wearing a worn blue coat "What's wrong with Will anyway" some of the girls raised an eyebrow at this obviously disapproving about the fact that he attended a blue Coat school and the fact that his coat was very worn._

_"He's handsome, that's true, but he's not of our station, its improper. We have to marry well to keep our station. We do not have the luxury to marry for love" there was a murmur of agreement and Elizabeth realised that all the girls had their faces pressed up against the glass to get a glimpse of Will Turner who was walking up the road._

_"I will not marry a man unless I love him" Elizabeth said she saw Will get closer and the girls leaned closer to the glass" He could rise to our station" she added "He told me he's got a job as a blacksmith's apprentice after he leaves school, he could rise up the levels and own the company, that's pretty respectful. It could happen"_

_Olivia turned her head away from the window and looked at Elizabeth "What's your obsession with him anyway Elizabeth? Do you love him or something?"_

Elizabeth Turner was sitting at her writing desk, Rosalind was sitting at her feet smiling up at her, there was a slight scratching as Elizabeth wrote her letter, it was nearing the end of a long roll of parchment but she had nearly done signing it she dipped her necklace in some melted wax and pressed it on the bottom corner of the letter. On the other corner was and inky handprint courtesy of Liam and Rosalind who wanted to add something of their own, which meant Elizabeth had to rush out and buy some more ink after washing both Rosalind's and Liam's hands. She blew of the wax to help it dry. She then rolled it up, tied a piece of black ribbon around it and put it in the bottle balanced at the top of the writing desk, she put a stopped in it and got up and stretched. Katherine would be back soon, and then at sunset she would throw the bottle out to sea and hope it float to the one she loved.

She had taken Rosalind and Liam out to visit Katherine while she over looked the final renovations on her old house and then had taken them to see a Punch and Judy show and also went to but some new cloths to make some clothes out of them. Elizabeth found herself grateful for all her etiquette lessons as it saved a lot of money. She did love her new life though; it was so free from propriety and everything she hated. Here there was also ex-slaves too, Elizabeth had always hated slavery and had convinced her father not to promote it.

She looked down and saw Rosalind smiling angelically up at her. She picked up the girl and smiled "Hey beautiful. What are you smiling at?" she said putting the girl on her lap. "What have you and Liam done now?" she looked around "Where is Liam?"

"Hiding" Rosalind said smiling up at her and then resting her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth stood up and put Rosalind on her hip she walked into the kitchen seeing Liam was not there she walked out slightly faster than usual. She hurried up the stairs Rosalind bouncing up and down as Elizabeth ascended the steps. She looked through the bedrooms frantically looking underneath the beds hoping to find a giggling but dusty Liam there. But she could not find him. She looked out of the window searching for Liam in the garden.

She rushed down the stairs still clutching Rosalind, she heard a giggling coming from one of the armoire, a look of relief came over her as she opened the draw and saw Liam crouched inside there. Putting Rosalind down she pulled Liam out of there "Liam" she said slightly crossly "Don't scare me like that" Liam smiled and nuzzled his head into her shoulder and hair. She kissed him on the cheek "It's impossible to be mad at you" she stood up but picked Rosalind and balanced her on her other hip. Staggering slightly under the weight she walked over to the sofa and sat down, the others sitting either side of her.

The door opened and Katherine walked through looking tired but at ease. Rosalind beamed and ran up to her mother "Mummy!" she called stretching her arms up indicating she wanted to be held. Katherine stooped down and picked her up, she gave her daughter a kiss hello and looked up at Elizabeth. "Its nearly sunset, are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded, she picked up a handful of jackets and passed them out, she then took Liam hand and walked out the door, bottle in hand. Katherine and Rosalind were behind, together they walked through the streets until they reached the beach it was deserted. Elizabeth let goof Liam's hand then gently took his boots and stockings off so he could wade out into the sea, Rosalind still followed. Elizabeth removed her shoes and walked up so that the tide trickled over her toes slightly

_She was wearing a black under dress, it was very simply made. On the sand near her was her dress given to her by Sao Feng. She never wanted to see it again, never wanted to touch it, or even think about it. Instead she just watched the ship on which William Turner stood sailing slowly, reluctantly into the horizon, heading towards the setting sun. It disappeared underneath the sea, with the brilliant flash of green the ship had disappeared, and with it her husband, her one true love._

The sun was now setting in the sky and Elizabeth called both Rosalind and Liam back to stand near her. "I love you Will" she whispered and she threw the bottle into the sea. She watched as it fell into the gentle waves then floated peacefully out to sea, as the sun sunk behind the sea there was a flash of green and like the ship had done, the small speck that was the departing bottle disappeared.

William Turner was in the crows nest, his eyes unfocused. In his hand was his fathers knife he wiped it clean on his shirt. HE turned to the mast and his eyes came back into focus, they narrowed slightly in concentration as he etched words into it. He stepped back and looked at his work, He had managed to write Elizabeth" into it in fancy writing with a heart around it.

"Captain Turner!" he jumped, he still had not got used to being called Captain. "Captain, look!"

Will climbed down the riggings deftly his slightly open shirt showing his scar, it was still showings its elaborate E shape. E for Elizabeth. E for Eternal love. He walked to where the young man, who was about his age was standing. "What is it Mr. Baylor?" he asked

"Look!" he repeated pointing to a bottle floating alongside the ship. Will looked down at it for a while, it seem to captivate him, he looked over at Mr. Baylor. "Cast down a net, we need to see what it says"

Moments later Will was holding the bottle in his hands, he stared at it for a while before taking the cork out with shaking hands. Inside was a tightly curled up piece of parchment and he remembered doing something like that when he was getting the EITC to follow them, he felt guilty doing it but it was the only way he could free his father. He tipped this bottle upside down and let the parchment fall into his hand. He read the name written on top of the paper

**_Will_**

He looked up "Mr Baylor! Mr. Turner!" he called to his two most trustworthy crewmen "I am going to be in my cabin for awhile, please take watch" he strode off into his quarters letter in hand. HE sat down and lit some candles before sitting at his desk and undoing the ribbon and uncurling the letter

**_Dearest Will_**

**_I do not know how many times I have thought of you, I have lost count. I do not know how many times I have told Liam about you. I could never forget you, even if I tried. What I do know is that I love you and that no matter what I will always think of you._**

**_You have told me how I changed you, but you have changed me too, for the better I could have become one of the ladies of society I detested, but instead you gave me freedom, gave me a life I love. The only way it will be better is when you arrive and come back to me, to us._**

**_You have also saved me from a life that I was suffocating in, from entering into a loveless marriage. The day I saved you from drowning was the say I realised how much that I wanted more than this. Now all I want is you, Liam and me to be together as a family._**

**_I talk about you everyday and always dream of you, you may not be here, but your memories are. So are your letters, they have saved me Will, I do not know how I would have survived without them, the letters show me why I love you and why I will always love you._**

**_I have made friends here now, Katherine, an ex-pirate, and her daughter Rosalind, who is Liam's best friend. Liam looks so much like you and he has our spirit, he is forever causing mischief, like we used to. Remember when we were young and we went into the store and while they were distracted we rearranged everything? I could see Liam and Rosalind doing that. Katherine's ex husband was killed by the EITC. It was Katherine who gave me the courage to write to you. She lives with me now after her husband George turned violent on her daughter._**

**_I have started up a business with Katherine, we will be training people in sword skills, like you trained me, when you arrive you could restart your blacksmith business._**

**_Whenever you are down just look up to the stars and look at our ones, remember them. I always do, I can never forget them, and every night I go out to the garden and try to find them and usually I do._**

**_I love you so much Will and I am so grateful for the years he had, and look forward to the years we will have, and so will Liam. Your stories are his favourite; he loves you without even seeing you. _**

**_The hand prints at the bottom of the page are Rosalind's and Liam's, I've labelled them so you know whose they are, they both wanted to add something to the letter._**

**_I miss you so much Will and I look forward to dreams where I dream of you._**

**_Love from Elizabeth_**

**_PS I love you_**

Will smiled, of course he remembered their stars, every night he looked out for them, the ones that seemed to spell out "Elizabeth and Will" They had seen it a few weeks after they began courting and had joked from then on about their names being written in the stars.

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered as he traced her name and pressed his hand against his sons "and you too" he stroked the hand print lovingly "Liam, my son"

* * *

Read and review. Be nice please

I may have to stop this.My mother is banning me from writing "Silly Stories" and doing "stupid tapping" untill I finish Sixth Form. Even though I do not want to. i love this story and was so proud of it and was planning a sequal too. So I am really going to miss it. But its not like I have a choice.


	15. Parents

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

William Turner had a lot to be happy for, he had a beautiful wife, an adorable son and a loving father. Unfortunately two out of the three were not there with him and he was trapped on the cursed Flying Dutchman, with a couple of people all of whom, apart from his father and friend Mr. Baylor, were only on there because they did not want to die.

Mr. Baylor, or Edward's, story was a sad one, rather like Will and Elizabeth's, his sweetheart was a lady of society, but one day got bored and ran to Tortuga where she met Edward he had helped to get onto a pirate ship and they gradually fell in love, or gradually realised how much in love they were. Edward himself had a past too, his father was one of the East India Trading Company men, and once Edward had found out about their misdealing he had himself turned to piracy, he had longed for a life at sea but was not cut out for the Navy, piracy seemed the only option, it suited him well. He had married his sweetheart a year after she joined his ship and when she got pregnant he left her on the island with the promise that he would return in time to see their child. Unfortunately his ship was attacked by Davy Jones and Edward was bordering on the brink of life and death until Will let him come aboard. "I want to keep my promise to Kitty" he said using his nickname for her "I have to; I love her."

Edward himself knew of Wills story and of the letters, it was Edward who had spied the floating bottle with Elizabeth's letter in, and Will knew it was Edwards's tragic story that had made Will take sympathy on him. Will sighed

"I have a son" he said "A son" he unfurled the letter and placed his thumb on Liam's inky handprint "Its so weird, I have only seen him once after he was born, but I love him, every time I think of him growing up I feel a swell right here" he pointed to his chest "It pains me not be with him, with Elizabeth, they're my life"

"Captain?" Edwards said a question in his tone indicating he was going to go futher

"Its Will, we're friends, do not forget that" Will smiled at him glad to have someone other than his father

"How does Elizabeth get her letters?" he paused "Do you write them when you are in your cabin and send them out or..."

"All the letters Elizabeth gets were written before I met my fate, before Davey Jones ruined my life. I was told before hand of what would happen so I wrote a load of letters to her, just to let her know how much I love her; how much I will always love her. Then, after my first six months, Tia Dalma came to me and said that Elizabeth was pregnant, so I wrote some new letters to include my son, when I visited them I gave them to a crew member under very strict orders"

Edward sighed "I hoped I could write to Kit, but I suppose that's impossible." he drummed on railing for a while "Does it hurt you, that you can never see what she looks like now? You have to wait for 8 years. I have things that remind me of Kit" he drew an emerald out of his pocket "It was a miracle I never lost it, she gave it to me when she was pregnant and I left her to get some money to support her." he held it up to examine it under the in numerous stars "Her eyes are exactly this colour"

Will smiled and unsheathed his sword "I made this sword" he said "It took me ages, I can't remember how many nights I lost but still, I felt it was worth it." he paused and this time it grew and an eerie silence fell "It was this sword which killed me" he hand clenched around the handle and his knuckles grew white, he closed his eyes and seemed to breathe out one word and his whole body relaxed "It's ironic isn't it, I made the sword which killed me"

xxxxxxx

Will was asleep, exhaustion had finally taken over, and he was now alone in his cabin dreaming peacefully, he was unaware of his father briefly peering through the door and smiling rather sadly at his son's fate.

"This is my fault" he muttered "If Will had never had met me, he would be with his wife"

"Don't take it too hard, it was fate, even if he had not met you it would have happened" Bill turned quickly recognizing that voice, that voice he would never forget.

"Georgiana!" he said his mouth dropping open, she was as beautiful as he remembered, with her dark hair and eyes and pleasant demeanour.

She pressed her fingers to his mouth and quieted him. "Our son is sleeping" she whispered turning to look at Will "It has been too long" she said "Far too long"

Not knowing who or what Georgiana was referring to, Bill stayed silent. "He is hurting, he misses his wife and his son, it kills him not to be with them, he would never have chosen this. He loves her too much." he voice shook slightly a she spoke again "This was not his choice, he should not be subject to the same life as us"

Bill cleared his throat "It was not my choice" he said quietly, not looking at her but like her he watched his son.

Georgiana tore her gaze away and looked at Bill instead "it was your choice to leave us and go pirating with Jack and Barbossa, it was your choice not to go with Jack when he was marooned, it was your choice that-" she stopped when she spoke her again her voice was gentle "It was due to your choices that made their paths cross, i suppose I should be grateful for that. If it had not been for you giving Will that medallion he would never have met Elizabeth; he would never have known love" she sighed and looked back at her son "Everything you have done, everything that has ended up hurting me can be forgiven, because, in some ways, it has helped our son. It's not about me anymore, has not been for a long time"

"Georgiana-"

"No, Bill, I'm dead, nothing can change that, not wishes, not hope" she walked closer to him "Not love, the only person in this family there is hope for is Will, make sure his hope is not false, watch over him"

Bill nodded, tears were in both of their eyes, Georgiana kissed him softly on the lips "I love you" she said before walking into Wills room, pulling the covers over him and kissing him on the forehead before disappearing.

Will woke up and opened his eyes, he swore he saw the face that he thought he would never see again "Mum?" he said before allowing sleep to take over again

**He was in England walking across the seemingly infinite fields, a boy was running ahead of him and Will was watching him intently feeling proud for some unknown reason. The boy climbed a tree, higher and higher he climbed until her was nearly at the top. As he climbed, the boy laughed and the laughter made Wills heart swell.**

**The branch broke and down the boy fell screaming slightly, Will ran up to him, he was lying on the floor crying, thankfully only having a few bumps and bruises, he readily accepted comfort from Will and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck and cried into his shoulder. "Its okay Liam, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you; I can make all the hurt go away.**

**Standing up Will carried his across some more fields and up to a figure standing in the middle of a brilliant sunset. The sun seemed to dominate the sky and turned almost everything orange, yet despite its brilliance it did not seem to hurt anyone's eyes.**

**Will put his son down and took Liam's little hand, and Elizabeth took another together they walked off hand in hand before disappearing into the magnificent sunset.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was woken up by Liam's screams and cries she jumped out of bed and hurried over, but she was only half way across the room when Liam stopped, in the pale moonlight that shone across the room through the open window, dimly lighting the room up she swore she could see Will bending over the cot and comforting his son, Elizabeth walked up and took one of Liam's hand and held into she could no longer see Will. She softly walked back into her bed and half closed her eyes

"I love you" she whispered

* * *

Read and review. Be nice please

I may have to stop this.My mother is banning me from writing "Silly Stories" and doing "stupid tapping" untill I finish Sixth Form. Even though I do not want to. i love this story and was so proud of it and was planning a sequal too. So I am really going to miss it. But its not like I have a choice.


	16. Haunted

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Many people on Aurum believed the house to be haunted, it was due to many things, piratical suspicion, and the dilapidated look but mostly it was due to the weird stillness and the sobs that seemed to escape from it sometimes. No-one was brave enough to check inside to see if anyone lived in there. It was probably quite a pretty little house once, but the ivy that had crept up it and the broken grey windows masked this and now it looked mysterious. The sobbing was back again and people made wide detours when they walked past it, trying to get as far away from it as possible.

All except for a group of 12 year olds who stood on the other end of the street staring at it "Some say," a boy was saying "That a ghost lives there, a female, who went crazy when her husband died. She hates all men, because all she wants is James, that's her husband's name" the boys voice was quiet and mysterious and everyone around him listened, enchanted by this tale. "But others say that the same women is looking for a new husband"

An eerie silence fell over them, broken only by the crying that was emitting form the house "I heard," a girl piped up, she looked so much like the boy that it was clear they were brother and sister "That her husband was murdered there, by a man who was furiously in love with her. When he realised what he did he killed himself"

The boy snorted "That's a stupid thing to do Louetta" he paused "Must be true then" he added causing everyone to laugh, it was clear he was the ring leader of this gang.

"What about the woman, how did she die?" a small girl piped up, her messy golden curl glinting in the sun "Did she kill herself too?"

Louetta and her brother nodded dramatically "Yes, anyone who has lived in there since has met the same fate, well; they never came out the same anyway"

A loud creaking noise emitted from the house and the gang ran away, knocking down a small boy on their way, they heard his mother yelling after them and they ran all the more faster, the rumours they had heard about her were pretty extreme to say the least.

Inside the house a lone figure sat undisturbed by what had happened, her head was on her knees, her feet were flat on the floor and her arms were wrapped around her legs as she sat and cried, her pitch black hair covering her like a veil. She felt her heart tearing as she cried, and she tried to think of her daughter to cheer her up but all she could do was dwell on the man she loved. It has been so long since she saw him last, properly at least. She had been seeing him in dreams a lot now, and they felt so real. She would often wake up in the middle of the night expecting to see him; it was like a stab in the heart that he was not there. She supposed it was the dreams that had brought on the tears, rather than being a comfort to her they reinforced the fact that she would never see him again.

She let her hand drop and touched a floor board near her "My son" she said "I still miss you"

She did not look up when she head some soft footsteps walking up to her "Kath" a voice said "I thought I'd find you here"

Katherine looked and smiled tearfully at her friend "Hi Elizabeth" she dried her eyes "Where the troublesome twosome?" she asked smiling at the nickname they had for their children

"In the next room" Elizabeth sat next to her friend, Katherine put her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and let out a long sigh. "Those stupid children almost trampled Liam again"

Katherine scowled "What did you do?" she asked

"I just yelled at them, they seemed afraid of me anyway" she grinned "They think I'm married to Davey Jones"

Katherine let out a shaky laugh and checked for anymore tears. "The dreams, they are so real" she said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded "I know, sometimes they don't help at all. Other times, you wish you could sleep all the time so you could always be with them" she turned her head towards the door "But then you would have to make a sacrifice there again, i would always see Will, but might never see Liam" At this Liam and Rosalind ran in smiling, Rosalind beamed at her mother, her three year old face lighting up before she ran up and hugged Katherine with all her might. Elizabeth grinned "She's missed you today" she commented her arm loosely wrapped around Liam who was sitting next to her. "You ready?" Elizabeth asked her stomach rumbling; she wanted to get home now and have some food.

Katherine nodded and stood up and put her daughter on her hip, Elizabeth stood up next to her, Liam by her side, his small hand clutched in hers. "Believe me" she said to Katherine as they were walking "If those children hurt Liam again, they really will regret it. Especially when" she paused and felt it was wise not say what she was going to say _Especially when Will returns _the reason being that Katherine's love was never coming back "Especially when they do not even say sorry"

"I feel the same, they have no consideration at all" suddenly without warning she gave an inelegant snort of laughter, Elizabeth gave her an inquisitive look "Sorry but we sound like our parents don't we?" she made her voice go a few tones higher "Kids today, they have it easy"

Elizabeth laughed, Liam, not really knowing what was going on laughed too, his big brown eyes gazing up at his mother adoringly, Elizabeth grinned back at him and she felt her mind drift to their conversation earlier that day.

_Liam sat on the floor whilst Elizabeth sat at her writing desk, writing yet another letter to Will. She was uncertain whether the first one actually arrived, but her dreams since then felt more real. She finally finished and bent down and lifted Liam up and handed Liam the pen. He smiled up at her and then slowly began to write his name, Elizabeth instructing him. She did not really need to, Liam had been well taught by both her and Katherine but she wanted it to be perfect. When Liam finished she was left with an untidy, but perfectly readable signature, looking at it she felt a surge of pride, bringing her back to when Liam first started to walk, or his first words. Kissing her son on the cheek she put him back down and called Rosalind over, inviting her to write her name too._

_As Rosalind was writing Liam watched them smiling "Mummy" he said angelically_

_"Yes sweetie"_

_"I saw Daddy last night" she almost dropped Rosalind in shock._

_"What was that?" she asked while checking too see if Rosalind was alright. Liam did not seem to answer for a while, Elizabeth turned her attention to Rosalind when she finally finished writing her name she hopped off and sat next to Liam. "Liam?"_

_"He took me to a park, and I climbed a big tree!" he said enthusiastically "And then he took me on a horsy. Then I woke up"_

_Elizabeth__ smiled "So it was a dream, what did Daddy look like?" she asked, hoping that Liam did not describe Jack, who had visited them recently._

_Liam smiled "He had brown hair, brown eyes and hair here and here" he said gesturing above his lip and his chin "And he was very tall and strong" he paused "When will Daddy come home?"_

_Elizabeth did not answer, she had not yet told Liam the last part of the story, why Will was not there, it was complicated, all she had told Liam was that he had a very important job, due to this Liam used to think his father was a King. "I'll tell you when your older Liam"_

_"I am old, I am three!"_

In Elizabeth's pocket was her letter to Will. She was to throw it out to sea again soon

**_Dearest Will_**

**_The past year has been one of the easier ones of late; Liam is growing up so fast I can barely keep up. I am teaching him how to write when I am not working. Both he and Rosalind have written their names at the bottom._**

**_Business is going well, Katherine and I are making a lot of money now, and we are planning to move in to a slightly bigger house soon._**

**_Although things are getting easier for me I fear for dear Katherine. She is truly missing her ex husband; Edward Baylor. He sounds so much like you Will. I am grateful that we have hope, we will be together again soon, I will wait for you, no matter what. Maybe that's why Katherine and I get along so well, we have a lot of common ground_**

**_Katherine has been so strong for me. I just wish I could do something for her, is there anyway Tia Dalma could bring back Edward? I just there was someway your curse could be broken now, I miss you, like I always do when your not around._**

**_But no matter what, no matter how much time goes by I will never stop loving you, it can only grow stronger and deeper. Liam's dreamt of you, when you return he will recognize you. When we are back together nothing can stop it or hurt it, it will have survived the true test and nothing will take that away from us. _**

**_From Your Elizabeth_**

**_P.S I love you_**

"Kath?" Elizabeth said tentivly

"Yes" she adjusted her grip on Rosalind and eventually put her down to walk next to Liam, who promptly let go of his mothers hand and ran ahead with Rosalind, the two women looked at their children amused for a while before carrying on their conversation

"Could you look after Liam and Rosalind tonight, please? I just need to be alone" it was hard to say, but it felt right that she would deliver this one by herself "I don't know why"

Katherine laughed "Sure, I'll be entertained anyway with these two causing havoc" their was a strong note of fondness in her voice which caused Elizabeth to smile after them.

"The past few years have gone by so quickly" Elizabeth said lightly "They haven't exactly been the easiest, nor the best, but I don't know, I would miss them if they were taken away from me. I'm glad your here Kath, I never really had a friend before, apart from Will and Estrella"

Katherine smiled "I know what you mean, everybody in that society all seemed obsessed with money and power, everything they did was to heighten their station. I prefer this life, even if there are fewer luxuries"

An hour later Elizabeth sat alone on the beach in the little under dress she had worn long ago when she got pregnant with Liam, it still fit her, and she touched it gently.

A bottle was once again in her hand and the letter was shoved inside, she smiled slightly, nothing but the strongest love for Will and Liam could have kept her going all this time, and she was not even half way yet. It had seemed an age ago when she kissed Will goodbye, for what she feared was the last time, she remembered closing her eyes and touching his face as if trying to remember every detail.

"Its been hard Will, for both of us; you not being here, but the past year has gone so fast, I think, well I hope that the others will go even faster. But that does not mean I will stop missing you or loving you. I've kept all the letters you've sent me, and I've been writing about us everyday, I hope you will keep all of mine there are more to come, much more. I love you Will, and nothing will ever change that" she threw the bottle into the ocean with all her might and watched it until it disappeared.

"its hard isn't it, being away from the one you love" Elizabeth turned at the voice, she immediately recognized those eyes, that nose, the whole face in general, she felt tears well up and her lip quiver as she looked at the figure sitting beside her, elegantly dressed in a simple dress, which brought out the persons beauty.

"Mum" Elizabeth breathed.

"Don't cry, my brave, brave girl. I have never been so proud of you; raising your beautiful son, staying faithful to your husband and still remaining the strong feisty girl that I love" she reached out and touched Elizabeth's face "Never stop being you"

"I miss you" Elizabeth said sadly

"I miss you too, but I am always with you" there were tears in her mothers eyes as she spoke "never give up, I do not want my grandson to lose his mother, you know how hard that is"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Will Turner had kept his eyes on the sea a lot more since Elizabeth's first letter came, and now here he was again looking for it, his father called it fruitless, it was just a one off; Calypso would not allow it again. Calypso does not control what passes though, he had replied, I do, and I let everything past.

Bootstrap did not reply to that and had stopped hassling Will now, he did not want his son to lose hope. Bill hated the days when Will was depressed when he would barely sleep or talk, he would just sit in his cabinet running the pink handkerchief through his fingers thinking on his wife and child, more increasingly he'd get out a small piece of paper in which it had on Elizabeth's name and Liam's small handprint. Bill sighed and walked over to Edward who was also gazing out to nowhere.

"Talk to the captain," Bill said "He's more likely to listen to you"

Edward looked slowly over to the old man and raised an eyebrow "The captain" he said "misses his wife, I can not replace her, no-one can" he sighed slightly "But deep down he knows that his beloved will wait for him. There is no hope for me, mine does not know I could return"

Bill sighed again "It's been nearly 4 years since he left her on that island. I had hoped some of the pain would have left him"

Edward shook his head "When you truly love someone you never stop missing them, even though you know that you will see them again soon" with this he walked away, and headed towards Will "Captain" he said formally

Will's gaze remained on the sea "What is it Mr. Baylor" he asked

"Nothing" Edward turned to go but he felt a hand stop him

"I'm sorry I have been of lousy company recently Edward, you understand, right" Wills dark eyes looked huge and desperate

"Of course I do, sometimes sir, when you stop looking for something; that's when you find it"

Will smiled in spite of himself "Did Jack Sparrow tell you that?" he asked laughing and covering his eyes "Okay letter I do not want to find you, stay hidden!"

Edward smiled, glad that Will had cheered up slightly, even if it meant a gently mockery of him. Will opened his eyes and looked back at the sea, this time gazing at his reflection "I remember" he said "When I was young, Elizabeth and I were looking at our reflections in the sea; this was when we first met, and I thought, if I can not have Elizabeth I would have her water double" he laughed slightly "I was so infatuated with her, you know, I would sneak down to where her house was in the hope that I would catch a glance of he as she went out to her numerous social events." he smiled to himself "She always seemed to see me, it was like she had a sixth sense for when I was near" he shook his had fondly "I loved how she used to ignore her fathers pleas for her to keep up propriety, she could silence him with a look, and still seem the perfect lady." His brow wrinkled slightly as he noticed something in the water "Mister Turner" he called over to his father "Cast a net" the object was brought up and Will, with shaking hands, broke open the bottle, taking out the letter inside.

He recognized the handwriting at once and retreated to the nearest place where he could sit down and read it aided by the brilliant light of the moon and stars. The name Edward Baylor screamed out at him, as did the name Katherine, it was not a coincidence, Will knew that, Edward talked about Katherine, as did Elizabeth in a previous letter, this was Edwards Katherine, the one Edward had pined for; Will read the letter a few times over before making a decision, there were too many parallels for it to be just a coincidence.

He folded the letter up and called Edward over.

"Mr. Baylor, when I let you aboard my vessel, it was under the condition that you would serve as long as I saw fit, was it not" Edward nodded "And that when the time came I would release you back into the mortal world, true" Edward nodded again confused, and slightly worried "You agreed to all of these didn't you?"

"Yes sir but-"

"Edward," Will sounded desperate "You must do this, you have agreed to this, you have done your years of servitude for me; you are free"

"But, Sir"

"I am the captain of this forsaken ship" Will said harshly, then regretted it "When you leave you will deliver a letter to Elizabeth Turner for me, by hand, if that is understood. If my wife answers be sure to introduce yourself as Edward Baylor"

"What if it is someone else sir"

Will smiled "I am taking that you agree to leave my ship"

"Aye" Edward said sadly

"Then you will know what to do. You will leave tomorrow, once I have finished my letter to Elizabeth. It has been an honour to have you onboard Edward; I will truly miss you"

* * *

Read and review. Be nice please


	17. A little hope

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Edward paced up and down the deck waiting for Will to emerge from his quarters. He was to leave soon, Will was very insistent on that, and he was under strict orders of to where he should go. True it was to deliver the letter to Elizabeth, but why was it so important that he delivered it by hand and introduced himself? Clearly, Will knew something he did not. A wave of realisation hit him; did Will intend to set him and Elizabeth up? It hurt him that he left Elizabeth alone, and it did seem something Will would do, Bill was always talking about how selfless Will was.

Will finally emerged from his quarters a small but sad smile on his face, a thick letter in his hand, he opened his mouth to speak but Edward spoke first

"Will, I can not be with your wife, she loves you too much, I'm afraid I can not do it, no matter how beautiful and kind she may be, it would not be right, specially as my heart has already been taken away"

Will laughed "No, Edward, that was not what I was planning at all; all I want is for you to deliver a message to Elizabeth, that's all, you'll know what to do from there"

Edward smiled "What do you mean by that?" he asked "You continue to say that, what is that you know"

"You've been to Aurum before have you not?" Edward nodded "You know the type of people who are there; therefore you will know what to do"

"Carry on with my old way of life? Being a pirate, that's all I really know" Edward sounded sad, wistful, his head told him that his sweetheart had moved on, but his heart told him never to give up "It's going to be weird being mortal again" he said "I've been so used to being here"

Will bit his lip "You'll get used to life back on the other side, I bet you'll get used to it really quickly" It hurt Will to lose his best friend, but Edward had a chance of happiness, and Will did want his best friend to lose that chance "Keep an eye on Elizabeth will you?" he asked "And make sure Liam does not get into too much trouble" he put the letter into Edward's hands "Keep it safe" he seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, he feared everything he wanted to say was in danger of coming out in a big muddle "Tell Elizabeth how much I love her, and tell that to Liam too, that I think of them always, and how much I miss them, can you do that?" there was a desperate look in his eyes, which made it impossible, even if Edward wanted to, to refuse

Edward smiled "I'll try"

"Remember, hand it to her by person, do not take any chances" Edward nodded "On your way then Master Baylor, you will find your self near Aurum shortly, your boat is just getting lowered now"

Struggling to find something to say to the man who saved his life and had been his best friend he was silent fro a while he walked to the edge and was just about to climb over before he paused "Thank you, Will, thank you for the second chance" Not waiting for a reply he climbed down and sat in the small boat and, feeling rather foolish, started to paddle against the other small boats that were travelling the other direction before he knew it the Flying Dutchman was almost a small speck on the horizon. He stared at it for a while not noticing the huge wave that passed over him, knocking the boat upside down and leaving Edward clinging on to it while underwater, he was struggling trying to turn the boat the other way as the sun set and sent forward a brilliant green flash, the boat seemed to be falling deeper under the water but also towards what looked like another surface, in a matter of second Edward broke through, coughing up a lot of salt water he felt relief come over him; he had arrived back in the mortal world.

Unbeknownst to Edward Will was watching him a face that seemed to be a mixture of emotions, he was only aware of his fathers figure next to him when Edward had disappeared and his father finally having decided to speak

"Another hard choice well made, your mother would be proud"

Will smiled sadly at his father "I have hope; it seems only fair that he should have some too; what I did was nothing; any decent human being would have done it"

Bill felt annoyance for his son, he really underrated himself, he could not see any of his good qualities sometimes, particularly when he was thinking over Elizabeth and having one of his dark days, where he refused to do anything apart from sit in the crows nest, saying nothing, but blaming himself for ruining the life of the one he loved most. It pained Bill to see his son like this, but there was nothing he could do.

Once Edward had regained composure, and retrieved his hat from the water beside him, he checked on the letter, not opening it he felt, with surprise, that it was completely dry, unlike him who was soaked. Grateful to the hot Caribbean sun that was rising he rowed towards the large island near him; he was tired the process was slow, Edward could not help but think on Will and Bootstrap as he called him, as he travelled towards the island, how they seemed to know something he did not, also even though he knew he would see them again, he would miss them, they were the greatest friends he ever knew, and how they all seemed to be bound by a tragedy; the loss of someone they loved, even if it was only temporary.

By the time Edward was halfway his clothes had dried and he felt warmer, he judged, by the position of the sun, when he got there, that it was around ten o'clock. Tired from his journey he sat on the beach for a while until his energy came back, he felt relaxed and ignored his stomach rumbling as he felt the warm sun on his face and he smiled. He supposed he should check whether he had arrived on Aurum, or if it was one of the other islands he had visited in his lifetime.

Standing up he resolved to find out, he pulled the small boat onto the sand and walked away, resolving to barter a passage to somewhere if the distance was too large. He walked wide eyed around the town, searching for a familiar face, or a friendly one, but they all seemed busy, a don't bother me right now look on their faces.

the more he walked the more he realised that he was hungry, it had been a while since he was properly mortal, and the hunger was impossible to ignore and he was starting to feel weak, he sat down on a barrel wearily, his eyes half closed as he tried to think of what to do he had to find Elizabeth, he had to it was the one small thing he could do for his greatest friend. When he opened them he saw a beautiful woman glancing at him warily a concerned look in her beautiful brown eyes "Are you alright, sir?" she asked as his stomach gave a loud grumble; she laughed lightly "You sound hungry" she rummaged in her pocket and passed him a few coins "That will buy you a nice meal" slightly too light headed to comprehend the situation, Edward murmured a thank you as the woman was leaving and walked to the nearest restaurant.

"What can I get you?" a heavily made up waitress asked him as he sat down at an empty table.

Edward passed her a few coins "Whatever that can get me thank you" he replied managing a small smile at her

Quarter of an hour later his food came, it was piled with many things that Edward could only vaguely remember, some of the food was things he only had dreamt of eating, Edward smiled and nodded at the girl and ate it with enthusiasm and due to this he finished quickly, luckily not forgetting any manners. He stood up and said another thank you, wishing he could give a little extra money.

"Excuse me" he said to the girl "May you be so kind as to tell me where Elizabeth Turner lives?"

The girl smiled "You Will Turner?" she asked, not waiting for an answer she carried on "She talks about you all the time, she says your the most handsome man there ever was, sir, she really does, not to me, I jus' over hears their convo' see, but to her friend, I forge' her name though, Charlotte maybe, I don't know, but they are always 'ere, always with their little kids with them; little menaces they are, buts its so 'ard to get angry with them, specially as they are so cute. She's a lucky girl if you're 'er 'usband I must say. Mrs Turner was not wrong there" she giggled then stopped suddenly a thought suddenly occurring to her "Tell me is i' true, are you really the captain of the Flying Dutchman? Did you really kill Davey Jones with your bare hands? That's what's me boss says you did anyway."

Edward smiled "Where does she live?" he repeated "This is Aurum right?"

"Aye this be Aurum, Elizabeth Turner lives here. Just go straight down this road, turn left then follow that road for a while, you'll find yourself near some houses, walk past them all, then turn right, there are some slightly bigger houses there, with gardens, she lives on the one nearest the sea"

"Thank you" he said and turned to leave before walking into a tall man

"You were asking about Elizabeth Turner" he stated, more of a fact than a question, he was dressed in smart attire, which did not fit in with the surroundings, Edward glanced at these clothes before answering

"Yes" he replied as politely as possible, trying hard not to anger the man, he had learned in his years of being a pirate not to judge via impression, the scrawniest man could give a strong punch and on of the more muscled ones could be beaten easily

"I've known her for years" the man said sadly "I knew her since before Will Turner knew her" at this he gave him a suspicious glance "I know you are not him sir, so do not say you are"

"I was not going to, she merely assumed I was, if that was going to buy me an answer then that's what I'd go along with"

The man carried on as if Edward had not spoken "You know, she was a pretty thing when she was young, you could tell she would grow into a beautiful woman. Everybody knew that, they were all planning on asking for her hand when she came of age. Not me though, I wanted someone my own age, I did not care if she was rich; well, I felt that way before she grew up, I think all the Navy men were a little in love with her, her beauty combined with her fortune was irresistible, James and I were the only ones who did not care for her status or wealth. One thing that set James and I apart, I knew she did not love me, I knew she in fact loved Will Turner" a tear ran down the mans cheek "Look where that got her, he's now captain of the Flying Dutchman, and she's here alone waiting for the ten years to be up, so they can be together again!"

"I'm sorry sir, but do you still-"

"No, I care for her, but that's all, once I saw how happy she was when she and Will began courting, all my feelings for her disappeared." he sighed "Its hard to describe the relationship, I'm not in love with her, its kind of a mix between agape and storge" he said referring to some old Latin terms then had a drink of the bottle in his hand "James never stopped loving her, he loved her until the day he died, he finally got that kiss he had longed for his whole life. He died knowing that, though she never could return his love, at least she did not hate him anymore" he looked down for a while "It was not his fault, he made a mistake, his want for his old life back misplaced his judgement, he was killed by a man not in his right mind."

Edward looked confused and the man did not elaborate "Who are you?" he asked

"Groves, Theodore Groves"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine stuck her head through the door way of the kitchen to see how the children were getting on, she laughed, partially at herself for assuming that they'd carry on playing with the toys she gave them; Rosalind's doll was placed neatly on the chair, and the Whirligig Elizabeth had made was hanging off the candelabra, rather astounded as to how it got there Katherine left them to what they had moved onto which thankfully was not destructive. Seeming bored of their set games, they had somehow found the wooden animals on wheels Katherine had bought them for Christmas the previous year, Rosalind was playing with the tiger, while Liam had the elephant, it was a good gift, though not expensive they both loved them, and were currently racing them across the room, the polished floor making them go even faster.

Pretty soon it was lunchtime and Katherine persuaded them to stop racing the animals and to eat, though mischievous children, they were obedient and did so without a fuss, smiling at each other as they sat down and ate at the table Katherine could not help but suspect that they were planning something, deciding to leave it be she carried on eating the soup and bread in front of her, keeping a watchful eye on the other two, who were sitting and eating sensibly, albeit both of them had managed to achieve soup moustaches, Liam even managed to get a beard, although Katherine saw he had soup on his fingers as well. Noticing Katherine watching him; an amused smile on her face Liam beamed at her.

"Looky! Aunty Kathy" he said in his cute little voice, which could usually get him out of whatever scrape he got into "I am daddy!"

Katherine laughed, not knowing how to reply to that she got up off her seat and tousled his long hair "You're adorable you are" which made Rosalind glance up and blink at her, the soup running down her face as she did so, Katherine smiled and picked up her daughter "You two finished?" she asked, they both nodded enthusiastically, kissing her daughter on the cheek, carefully avoiding the soup, she put her down and watched as they both returned to the animals. She walked over to the candelabra and removed the whirligig and sat on the sofa. Elizabeth had decorated it with bright colours. She twirled the string until it would not twist anymore and then pulled it, she watched the disk spin around, the bright colours almost hypnotising, but it transfixed her. Her eyes were growing heavy; she put it down to not getting much sleep last night, she was missing Edward, her head had barely hit the cushion and her eyes had barely closed when she had woken up, to see Rosalind and Liam scurrying away from her, their soup gone away from their mouths.

As she was rushing around a few moments later she caught a glance of herself on the mirror and almost swore and laughed at the same time, on her face was drawn a very wonky moustache and beard, it did not take a genius to work out who it was, but she did not mind and she smiled as she washed it off hoping that troublesome twosome did not get up to anything more while she was occupied.

* * *

Edward mused on what Elizabeth would look like, and be like, the way Will had described her she seemed almost legendary, he continued thinking but they strayed to Katherine, what had happened the last time he was here, the last time he saw Katherine, the last time he was truly happy, as he walked down the roads going in the direction the girl told him to, his heart beating hard as he neared the first set of houses, this was it, he was going to meet the person who Will described as the most beautiful person in the world, what id he did fall in love with her, what would he do then? He mused on this as he walked past the bigger houses, towards the one nearest the sea and he stood outside there trying to knock on the door but he could not do so. A voice from inside made him jump.

"Liam! Oh my gosh; are you okay? That's what happens when you run with your eyes closed, silly, adorable boy" Edward smiled at the tone in the woman's, who he assumed to be Elizabeth's voice. The voice seemed to give him strength to knock on the door and he waited, letter in hand to pass it to Will's wife, mouth poised to introduce himself. the door swung open

"Hello," he began "I'm-" he saw the face that was staring at him, he knew those eyes, how could he forget those beautiful emerald orbs, or that shining black hair, or the way the cheeks were a delicate pink shade, it made her look so perfect that Edward could not forget it, not in a million lifetimes "Katherine?"

She stared at him, her whole body paused in shock as she gazed at the face she thought she would never see again, she was not even aware of Liam and Rosalind joining her, Liam with a red mark on his forehead, Rosalind with the bottom of her skirt torn Liam pirate hat set on a jaunted angle on her head, all she saw was Edward, her love. "Edward?"

A tug on her skirt brought her back to earth

"Mummy, who's that" Katherine looked down from Rosalind's face to Edward's "Who's that man?" she asked again, Rosalind then turned her pretty face, that was so like Katherine's towards Edward and smiled at him, feeling someway connected to him; she felt no fear as she looked into the stranger's face, unlike George, that big scary man who gave her nightmares sometimes.

"That's my husband" she smiled "That's my husband" and finally her body suddenly obeyed both her brain and heart and flung itself the few paces towards him, Edward catching her holding his wife tightly, fiercely, kissing her with every bit of passion and love he could muster and Katherine fully retuning it. She did not notice Liam and Rosalind crying "ewww" and covering their eyes and running around, or her best friend returning from work and leaving with the two children to give her some privacy, all she saw was Edward, and that was she could think of.

A bit later, after Katherine returned from the long walk with Edward leaving Liam and Rosalind in the care of Elizabeth, Katherine saw their three figures in the near distance looking out to sea; she knew she would soon have to tell him about Rosalind, and risk losing him again, but they would not live a lie, besides, to Katherine, Rosalind was Edward's daughter anyway, some magic seemed to have happened there, just like the kind that brought him back to her. She would always be grateful to Will, he had given her hope when she had none, those seemingly endless, senseless dreams had not gone to waste, she was with her true love again, just like Elizabeth would be in a few years, and no-one deserved it more than those two; Will's selfless act proved that. Pretty soon Elizabeth would bring Rosalind over to Katherine and Edward, and they would move into the empty house opposite ready to start the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

A huge thank you to all my reviewers

A special thanks to Bea who helped me out when I got stuck


	18. Good deed

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films.

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

The house felt oddly empty without Katherine and Rosalind, and Elizabeth felt tears sting her eyes that night before as she moved a few essential things into the house opposite hers, including Katherine's and Rosalind's bed. Katherine smiled at Elizabeth after they had finished moving and hugged her friend tightly

"Miracles happen," she said as they hugged "Do not give up"

She felt the tears flow freely down her face as she walked around the empty house, as she walked past Liam's room she paused and listened to his breathing as he slept, somehow this caused her to cry more and she ended up crouching on the floor crying feeling so lonely, but she did not know why, a knocking on the door made her straighten up and she dried her eyes quickly and went down the stairs to answer it.

She saw it was Edward and she smiled at him "Hi Edward" she said hoping Katherine was there, it was strange how much she missed her friend already.

"Can I come in?" he asked shyly smiling "I need to talk to you, I need to explain some things" Elizabeth nodded and led him over to the table and waited until her sat down before taking a seat herself opposite him. "I bet you are wondering how I got here" he said smiling

Elizabeth nodded "Did Calypso release you, or rather bring you back from the death, she did that with Barbossa"

Edward smiled "No, your wrong; Calypso did not release me Will did."

Elizabeth's head jerked up and she stared at him her eyes widening "You know my husband?"

Edward nodded "I was on the Flying Dutchman with him" at this Elizabeth got up and rushed around the tabled to the chair next to him, she pulled it closer to Edward and sat down

"How is he?" she asked looking hard into his face and grabbing his arms an pleading, almost thirsty look in her eyes "Is he alright," she bit her lip "Does he talk of me at all"

Edward smiled "He is as good as can be expected." he sighed "He loved you Elizabeth, he talks of you all the time, and Liam" he smiled at her. "He really misses you." he sighed "There were days when he pined over you, just looking out to see, he was clearly thinking about you and Liam. Some days he would not sleep at all and instead sat in the crows nest carving your name onto the mast." he smiled sadly "He carved Liam's name too, on another mast. There were days when he would say something like "He would be three now, or she would be this age. He would also count the seasons, or some memorable occasions the two of you shared. He always knew, without fail, the day you met, the day you pulled him from the water and assured him that you were watching over him"

Elizabeth nodded slowly and felt tears burn her eyes and gradually spill out and trickle down her cheeks, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Liam walking down the stairs, and she turned her face towards her son so she could wipe her tears away, "Do you think he knows that I miss him too?" Elizabeth asked

Edward nodded "I think he knew, he never seemed to think that much of himself though, he probably hated himself for thinking that you missed him, he probably thought that in thinking that you missed him, he was being something that he hated, an egomaniac"

Elizabeth smiled; that did sound like her Will, and she felt a surge of pride for him. "What made him release you? It seemed like the two of you got on well, you seem to like him"

"It's impossible not to like Will" then Edward was silent for a while, he did not do anything apart from look at his hands. "He got a letter from you, after that he changed, he told me I had to leave, that my years of servitude were up. I could tell that in a way he did not want to let me go, I did not want to leave either, but Will was determined" his voice was suddenly intent "What was in that letter you sent him?"

Elizabeth cast her mind back a few days and thought for a while, she remembered holding Liam and Rosalind guiding theirs hands as they wrote their names, she remembered gently wiping away tears from the parchment as she wrote how much she missed him, then to try and make it seem like she was not feeling sorry for herself that she was not alone she talked of her best friend "I told him about Katherine, about how she was mourning for her husband, you. I asked Will if he could get Calypso to raise you from the death. I did not know you were with him"

Edward smiled "Will always said you were amazing. I see now that it is true. You were the woman that helped reunite me with Kitty, you gave me money when I was hungry, don't think I have forgotten that, and you were a friends to some of the people I care about most. I have to say, Liam is the luckiest boy in the world" Edward got up and walked towards the door but he turned towards Elizabeth before leaving "Will asked me to give you this" he took the letter out and put it on the side table "I don't fully understand but it was important to him that you got it." he smiled "Kitty will be around soon. She'll want to know about the letter" he left with a final smile.

Elizabeth held the letter in her hands a soft look on her face; Will had been getting her letter, and now he had returned one to her. She sat down on the sofa, and seeing Liam walk past she pulled him close to her. Liam rested his small head against Elizabeth's arm but said nothing. Elizabeth smiled down at him and kissed his head, she put her arm around him and with shaking hands she opened the letter and unfolded it

**_My dearest Elizabeth and my most special son_**

**_I can not tell you how much I miss you, words can not describe it. Nor can they say how lucky I am, I am the husband of the most beautiful woman in the world, and the father of the cutest boy in the letters have been an inexplicable comfort to me and it touches me to see how much our son has grown, from that small boy who dipped his hand in the ink and pressed it to the bottom of the paper to the slightly bigger one who wrote his own name, with a steady hand. I am so proud of you both, and I still feel a swelling in my chest when I think of you. It will never go away. I will always love you and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you are happy, even if it means that I get hurt._**

**_Elizabeth, please talk of me to Liam often, I do not want him to forget me, I fear that dreams are not enough sometimes._**

**_I have sent Edward to your friend Katherine, it is no coincidence, I feel that we were meant to reunite them, and no good deed goes unrewarded, Edward has served me faithfully for these past few years, it only seems right that he gets his happy ending as soon as possible, his love for Katherine is a lot like our love. He knows not about his daughter Rosalind, and I think it is up to Katherine to inform him. Be sure to tell Katherine of this, that Rosalind IS Edward's child, it is by Calypsos doing. Katherine does not know that she originally had twins but she only birthed the boy, she reawakened the girl when Calypso saw fit, please ensure they do not break up, I did not give up my first mate only to have him leave the woman I released him for._**

**_I dream of you still Elizabeth, and I know you dream of me, Davey Jones might have torn us away psychically but he can never take our dreams away from us, along as we have dreams I know we can get through this, we have almost come halfway through our ten year journey and we have both passed many milestones, however large or small. Just remember no matter what you do or achieve I will always be beside you, smiling, knowing that I'm yours for eternity._**

**_Love from Will_**

**_P.S. I love you_**

Elizabeth smiled at the letter and re-read it a couple of times, how can she read his words so many times and its effect only strengthened, tears sprang to her eyes and she raised a hand to wipe them away. Liam pointed at the letter and smiled "Daddy!" he said and smiled

Elizabeth pulled Liam onto her lap and kissed him on his cheek "Yes," she said softly into his ear "And he loves you so much" a smaller letter fell into her lap and Elizabeth picked it up and peered at the name written in the familiar writing then smiled, it was addressed to her son

"Daddy wrote a letter to you" she said amused as she opened it

**_To my dearest son_**

**_I remember holding you the day you were born and thinking I was the luckiest man in England, now with your mothers letters and seeing you in dreams I realize I was wrong, I am not the luckiest man in England, I am the luckiest man in the world and I will do whatever it takes to protect you from whatever there is out there, Your Mum and I will do anything it takes to make sure you are happy, because we both love you so much, no matter how much trouble you get into, and we will fight away all your fears. Everyday I thank the Lord for making me your father._**

**_From your father_**

**_P.S. See you in Dreamland_**

Liam listened as Elizabeth read the letter out to him, a small but confused smile on his cute little face. He tugged at Elizabeth's shirt to get her attention

"Yes, sweetie?" Elizabeth said patiently

"When is daddy getting home? Where is he?" he blinked up at her, with such an innocent look in his dark brown eyes Elizabeth longed for the times when she was 13 and unaffected by the laws of propriety that controlled her from her late teens. "Mummy?" Liam repeated his hand reaching out to tug at her shirt again.

Elizabeth took his hand before he could get to it and held it gently "I will tell you one day" she said gently "Just not now. Daddy did not want to leave us, if it was up to him he would be here"

Liam rested his head against her and said nothing for a while "I miss Daddy"

Elizabeth rested her head on his and sighed "I know me too" she pulled him closer and wrapped him in a hug "I'm so glad I have you" she said.

They sat there for a while until Liam got down to play with one of his toys at the other end of the room. Elizabeth remained where she was sitting re reading the letter over and over until she felt someone sit beside her and a voice say "Your husband is an amazing man; Liam is lucky"

Elizabeth smiled "He is isn't he?" she smiled at Katherine, noticing immediately that there was something different about her, she seemed happier, like there was a shadow gone from over her; there was no sadness in her eyes anymore and Elizabeth was delighted in this change. "So is Rosalind, she has two of the most devoted parents"

Katherine smiled "Thanks," she paused "Do you think, well how am I going to tell Edward that-"

"Rosalind is his daughter? He probably knows deep down." Elizabeth said and threw the letter onto Katherine's lap and watched as her friend read it smiling in some places, her expression changed to one of confusion as she finished and looked up at Elizabeth, a questioning look on her face

"Why would Calypso do this? After what she did to Will, after what she did to Davey Jones? I thought she was evil, a heathen Goddess?"

Elizabeth shook her head "it was not her choice for Will to be Captain of that infernal ship; and Davey Jones deserved his fate, he deserves to have his putrid heart broken thousands of times because I hate him! He tore Will away from me; he was the one who forced Will into the role. Will had the choice to turn his back on that destiny, and he chose me! Not immortality; he chose me and Liam. She is not a heathen Goddess, she was a woman in love, but had been hurt by a mortal before. That's why she was not there for that wicked creature, because she could not risk her heart again" throughout all of this Elizabeth did not sound angry, nor did she sound annoyed; she just sounded sad, almost defeated.

Katherine looked at her friend for a while before speaking "Rosalind really is Edwards then, she is not George's, I do not have to fear that she will turn out like the man I hate, the man who hurt me so much. I am really rid of him?"

Elizabeth smiled, any trace of annoyance she may have felt with her friend vanished "yes" she said "Isn't it great. Where is Rosalind anyway?"

"With Edward, she really likes him, she follows him everywhere already, she like a little dog. I bet she already knows he is her Dad" she smiled and leaned back blissfully "I just can't believe how far I have come, a few years ago I had nothing, no child, no husband and no friends, and now look I have all I ever wanted" she smiled at Elizabeth "And you will too, soon"

_its weird Elizabeth thought, there was a time where it was I who had the better looking life, I had Liam, the child of Will, and the promise of him returning whereas she literally had nothing left of Edward, or so she thought, the child that he gave her died, and so did he, well in a way. And now look, she does have his child, and he is right there actually beside her, and it is I who is the unfortunate one._

Elizabeth laughed out loud at this and Katherine shot her a questioning look again, "I was just thinking of some of the mischief our little terrors got up to recently"

Katherine laughed too "They are funny aren't they, those pretty adorable little terrors"

"Kath promise me you won't forget me, just remember to visit sometimes, if only for Rosalind and Liam; they adore each other"

"Seriously Elizabeth, I think I will still be around here a lot, Edward needs to get to know his daughter and Liam too for that matter" Katherine grinned evilly "And if not there is always Dreamland"

Elizabeth laughed and shoved her friend "Oh shut it......Kitty!"

Katherine gave a snort of laughter and then let out a cackle, until she was bent double with laughter, tears pouring out from her eyes

"Katherine! Is that really how a lady behaves what ever happened to decorum and etiquette?" Elizabeth said before succumbing to laughs herself

"I do not know, I made friends with some governors daughter and she led me astray" she said between giggles.

"These governors daughters, you can never trust them" Elizabeth struggled to get up and walked to the kitchen area "Do you want anything?" she called out and not waiting for an answer she took some weak mulled wine down from the cupboard and pouring it into two cups and gave one to Katherine, who had finally stopped laughing and was gazing across the road towards her house.

"You want to go for a walk with me and Edward?" Katherine asked after a sipping her drink for a while.

Elizabeth shook her head "No, you guys have loads to catch up on; you need to be alone for a while. Where are you going anyway?"

"Just the beach"

*****************************

A few hours later Elizabeth walked around her empty house, if Katherine were here they probably would be playing cards, or a small game with Liam and Rosalind, instead she was trying to find Liam who had taken that moment to hide. When she eventually found him hiding under her bed she gently pulled him out and sat him on her bed

"Found you" she said smiling pulling some dust out of his long hair. Liam suddenly smiled beguilingly at someone behind her, and Elizabeth whipped around and stood protectively in front of her son, wishing she had her sword on her. Her eyes widened when she saw Calypso standing there in her human form of Tia Dalma.

"No good deed goes unrewarded" was all she said in her strong Jamaican accent

"What? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked still remaining in front of Liam, who had craned his head around her to smile at the visitor.

"What William Turner did was an unselfish act, and he will be rewarded. He will get to see you for 12 hours, but only one of you. It is up to _you_ to decide"

Elizabeth breathed deeply "How long do I have to decide?"

"Not long, an hour at most. It is your choice Elizabeth Turner"

"I chose Liam. Liam can see his father, Liam can see Will"

"Very well. I will take Liam at dawn, be sure that he is ready"

With that, Calypso disappeared and Elizabeth turned to look at her son and kneeled down to his level, she gently stroked his hair "You are going to see your Daddy"

* * *

A huge thank you to all my reviewers

A special thanks to Bea who helped me out when I got stuck


	19. A little visit

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films. I do own Katherine, Edward and ROsalind though (Rosalind is my favourite little character)

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Elizabeth shivered as she slept, a cold blast of wind was in her surrounding and it eventually woke her up. She saw Tia Dalma standing there, holding a struggling Liam, suddenly fully awake she grabbed her son from the woman and cradled him.

"Weird woman is trying to steal me" Liam cried as Elizabeth smoothed his hair

"No Liam she is taking you to visit Daddy, remember? I told you last night, before you fell asleep"

Liam buried his head in Elizabeth's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her for a while, he said nothing and made no noise, and eventually he looked up and stared into his mothers eyes with his youthful innocence. Elizabeth stroked his face tenderly as he looked up at her. "Are you ready" she asked

Liam nodded and hugged his mother again "me back soon?" he said quietly so only Elizabeth could hear him.

"Yes, you'll be back here soon. Now go with the Lady, she'll take care of you until you see your Daddy" Elizabeth handed him to Tia Dalma and looked at her sternly "Look after him, please, make sure no harm comes to him"

The goddess nodded, not saying anything. This confused Elizabeth "Why did you bring Liam to me, you could have disappeared with him without saying a word"

"'e is not mine to take" the goddess finally said after a long pause "Many things I am, but I am not a thief. You were not the one 'o betrayed me, I misjudged before, I was blind, your son will return to you before midnight tonight"

She disappeared, Liam in her arms and Elizabeth stared at the spot for a while before walking into Liam's room and staring at his empty bed; there were no signs of a struggle, he must have been picked up gently. Liam probably woke up and jumped to conclusions, Elizabeth smiled to herself; already Liam showed attributes of his parents. She suddenly missed her son and she curled up on his bed and fell asleep, deciding to spend the say with Katherine and Rosalind.

****************************

Will Turner stood on the deck, as per Calypsos instructions, she did not elaborate only that it would be a surprise, and he would regret disobeying, Will had no idea what was going on, and pretty soon thoughts came into his head, maybe he was being punished for letting Edward go, was it really his duty to do something like that, would calypso turn him all fishlike, rather like Davey Jones? Panicking he started to pace, worse thoughts coming into his head. What if it was about Elizabeth? Had she fallen in love with someone else? Had she been unfaithful - Will abolished that thought as soon as it entered his head; one thing that Elizabeth defiantly was not was unfaithful. Then he stopped suddenly; had Elizabeth died? He started to breathe heavily; what would happen to their son? Surely, Katherine would look after him. But what if Liam was dead too; his beautiful son?

"Calypso!" he yelled "End my torment. Tell me why I need to be here!"

Almost as if this was a spell, she appeared smiling at him; Will shifted about uncomfortably "A good deed never goes un-rewarded" was all she said "I 'ave bought your son for da day. 'e will return to his mother soon"

She then dissolved into the air and all that was left was the small boy staring around the ship in fascination. His large eyes fell on the man in front of him and they narrowed as he tried to think who that man was. Liam suddenly smiled, he knew who it was; it was his Daddy, the one who looked after him in his dreams, who always fought off all those scary monsters who tried to hurt him

"Daddy!" Liam cried and ran up to his father, who was hurrying over to him too.

"My son!" he said as Liam flew into his arms "My darling beautiful son" Will stood up so that Liam's feet left the floor and Will was just holding his son around the waist "I have finally seen you again"

Will put Liam on the floor again and crouched down looking for similarities. There were the eyes, they were the exact colour and shape of his, and there also were the ears. The nose belonged to Elizabeth and the smile; it seemed like a mixture between them both. There was no doubting of Liam's parentage, Will thought as he stared at the face so like his own, and Elizabeth's too. Kissing his son he then picked him up and brought him below decks.

"Do you want to meet your granddad?" Will asked of his son, Liam smiled and nodded enthusiastically, Will softened slightly; how could anyone not adore this child and he envied Elizabeth for being with Liam.

"Mister Turner!" he called out, there was the sound of heavy, slow footsteps and a few moments later Bill appeared looking puzzled as to his sudden summoning; his eyes searched the scene and eventually rested on the small boy in the arms of his son.

"Dad" Will said "This is my son" he then smiled and held his son tighter; Liam giggled and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck in a hug then rested his small head on Wills shoulder.

"A grandson?" Bootstrap said disbelievingly, even though he had heard Will talk about Liam often "I am a grandfather" he said and smiled and walked up to join the father and son. Liam stretched out his hands towards the oldest William turner, and Will handed his son to his father, but Liam still kept his arm around Will's neck, as if he was not daring to lose any connection with the man who protected him in his dreams. The three William Turners were united.

Soon Bill retired to his chambers, allowing the father and son to have some time alone, Will holding his son then walking over to the railing he got his son to sit on there and removed his bandana and tied it around Liam's head, almost immediately another one appeared around Will's head again, but the original one stayed around Liam's head. Liam touched the bandana and giggled

"Do I look like a real pirate?" he asked

"Yes, little Liam, you do" Will adjusted the bandana then carried on "That's yours to keep now" he stroked his sons face tenderly "How's Mum?" he asked his desire to know overcoming him.

Liam was silent for a while "I don't know." he said truthfully "She always smiles when she is around me, but she sometimes looks sad. She tells Kathy that she misses you" Liam played with his bandana for a while "I miss you Daddy!" he stretched out his arms wide, as if conveying the need to be close to his father all the time to make up for all the lost time. Will picked him up and the two of them stared out to sea. "Daddy?" he said "Why are you not with Mummy?"

Will was silent; it felt like a question Liam had asked a thousand times but never got an answer to, Will understood the need for answers and he pitied the boy for his unusual circumstances. He took a deep breath as he hastily thought up a story suitable for Liam's young age. "There was this very mean man, who cursed me right after Eliz- your mother and I got married. The curse meant that I have to serve on this ship for ten years, but after that I am free"

"Forever and ever?" Liam asked hopefully "Like you'll never leave us again?"

Will shook his head "Never ever. I could not bear to be apart from you two again" he smiled at his son's innocence and hopefulness, Elizabeth was really lucky to have this little angel with her, and the friendship of Katherine and her daughter Rosalind. "Do you have any friends at home?" Will asked.

Liam nodded his head enthusiastically his long hair bobbing up and down underneath his new bandana "Yep!" he almost shouted in excitement "Its Rozzy, and when we grow up we're going to get married!" he burst out then covered his mouth up, he beckoned his father to come closer so he could whisper into his ear. "Don't tell Mummy that thought, it's a big secret!"

Will fought the urge to laugh and instead smiled at his son "I promise" he said warmly.

"And guess what!" Liam continued happily, squirming with excitement "Rozzy says I am her bestest friend forever!" Will smiled and adjusted Liam's bandana again which had fallen over his eyes "Daddy, is it wrong to marry your bestest friend?"

Will shook his head "No, your mummy was my best friend and I married her" he paused "And Katherine married her best friend too"

"I thought Kathy was mummy's bestest friend"

Will smiled again and kissed his son on the forehead "You can have more than one sweetheart"

Liam's eyes widened in delight "Really!" he said "Really truly!" he then fell silent and stared around the ship for a few moments, he thought to what his Daddy had told him about that mean man who cursed him, Liam; who in his whole lifetime never encountered anybody cruel could not understand why somebody would do that to his lovely Daddy. "Why did the mean man curse you?" he asked

Will could not answer for awhile, how could one explain something so complicated to a little child? He took a deep breath "Because he was just that; a mean man" he saw Liam looking worried and carried on "But he's dead now, and he'll never hurt anyone again"

Liam put his head back on Will's shoulder "I'm glad mummy chose me to visit you. I like it here. Do you think I could stay here?"

Will answered immediately "No, son. Your Mummy needs you home, plus Rozzy would miss you a lot, wouldn't she?"

Liam nodded his head still on Will's shoulder "Yeah, she's my bestest friend forever"

The door opened at Bill came out, Liam struggled out of Will's hold and ran over to Bill and hugged his legs, Bill smiled over at his son, who returned the smile, but only half heartedly; he longed to be with his wife and son who seemed to be the sweetest boy in the world; he was not deterred by age or appearance, he was just simply a loving boy, who probably had a mischievous side to him, he had the familiar shine in his eye which reminded him strongly of Elizabeth and himself as well. There was also the way Liam would chatter on about his friend Rozzy, who he already decided to marry, no matter how much he loved his son and wanted to be close to him, Will would never allow himself to take Liam away from his mother and his best friend.

Will suddenly found himself on the floor, having been knocked down by Liam who was now sitting cross-legged on Will's chest and was gazing down at his father mischievously. "Right!" Liam said laughing at his father's confused expression "Now you have to catch me!" he said before getting up and running off. Will distantly heard a door slam before he got up. Instinctively he wandered around the deck first calling out his son's name before finally opening the door he had heard slam shut.

"Is my Liam down here?" he asked out loud, he heard a giggling that was obviously trying to be stifled. He walked around saying suggestions of where Liam might be loudly. "Maybe he is under this rug?" he said. The giggling got louder and less controlled and Will fought hard to keep from laughing too. He finally walked up to the place Liam was hiding, a high cupboard, and Will was confused as to how his son got up there. "Is Liam in here?" Will said loudly before opening and revealing a red faced and giggling Liam inside. Liam leaped down from his hiding place almost landing on his father's toe. Will closed the door and crouched down so he was eye level with the child and smiled "Do you play this game a lot?" he asked.

Liam smiled "Yep" he said, "Rozzy and I play it everyday! Mummy joins in too, so does Kathy" There was that look in Liam's eyes again, rather like the one he wore when he wanted to tell his father about his and Rosalind's 'engagement', Will leaned closer "Do you think Eddard would play too?" he asked

Will tried to ignore the stabs of jealousy he was feeling and instead thought on Edward's character "Probably, he was one of my friends when he was aboard this vessel" he smiled at his son and stroked his soft cheek "I told him a lot about you and your Mum, he'll look after you until I'm back"

Liam nodded and did not say anything and just gazed up at his father for a few moments until he let out a small smile. "Do you think Rozzy is happy now that she has her Daddy?"

"I hope so, when I was your age whenever my dad came home I was so happy so was my Mum" Will neglected to say how rarely his father came home, and how when he eventually stopped coming his mother pined away for him until she died and Will searched for this man; the man who his mother loved so much she named her son after him, because Will needed to know if her death was worth it. Will once again pushed these painful memories away and picked up his son, causing Liam to laugh delightedly. Will walked out from below decks and stood outside for a while in the soft breeze that was gently blowing their hair around. Liam looked up to the crows nest then to his father with the most charming smile on his face.

"Can we go up there?" he asked like it was the most exciting prospect in the world. "Please!" he added only just remembering his manners

Will smiled "Of course" he put his son down and Liam climbed up onto his back so Will could climb the long rigging that led to the top of the crows nest. Once they were off the top Liam let go of his father and stood looking at the view, his father kneeling down next to him; no words were exchanged between father and son, but there was defiantly a connection between the two, an unbreakable bond that seemed to be able to protect Liam and be a comfort to Will.

The time for Liam to leave came all too soon for them both, and when Tia Dalma appeared Liam burst into tears and threw his small arms around his father not wanting to be parted from him.

"No!" Liam sobbed as his tears drenched Will's shirt "Don't want to go back, want to stay here with you!" More tears fell onto Will's shoulder and Will held his son tighter fighting to stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

"Liam" Will said gently to his son "Your mummy needs you home. This place is not suited to you, plus Rosalind would miss you a lot"

Liam nodded and stepped back from his father tears still falling down his face "Okay" he said "I love you Daddy" he then gave his father one last hug

"I love you too, son" Will said as he watched his son walk away towards Tia Dalma and took her hand, it was just then that Will could not keep it in any longer and he let the tears fall from his eyes and they flowed faster when his son disappeared into the air. Bill came up behind him and for once Will accepted comfort from the man his mother died for

******************************

Liam arrived back in his home a few moments later and he immediately let go of the Lady's hand and ran to his mother burying his wet face into her stomach, she soon crouched down and hugged her dearest son, waiting patiently for his tears to subside.

"How was it" Elizabeth asked when Liam stopped crying "Did you like it?"

Liam nodded "Daddy played hide and seek with me, and also took me to the birds nest! Did you know Daddy and Eddard are friends? And that my Granddad is there too?"

Elizabeth nodded and dried her sons face with her handkerchief "I know, sweetie, I know, how was daddy?"

"He was very nice" Liam said trying to think "He smiled and laughed a lot and he gave me a present" Liam pointed to the bandana on his head "He gave me a banana!"

Elizabeth laughed and gently touched the bandana "It's bandana, not banana" she said as she touched the loose ends either side of the knot on it, she recognized that bandana, how could she forget it. She felt touched by Will's simple gift to their son; she guessed it was one of the only things he could give, but at least he gave something, something so poignant that Elizabeth feared tears would spill from her eyes.

Liam smiled "Are you happy?" he asked surprising Elizabeth with his sudden question

Elizabeth thought for a while in truth she was; she had Liam after all and Katherine, Edward and Rosalind, there would always be a void in her which would only be filled when Will returned, but she could not deny that she was happy

"Yes, I am"

Liam nodded and hugged his mother again "I'm happy. I wish daddy was here though"

Elizabeth stroked her sons hair, her hands going over the strip of blue material tied around his head "Me too." she answered

* * *

A huge thank you to all my reviewers

A special thanks to Bea who helped me out when I got stuck

I really struggled with this chapter, I can never really write father-child relationships, due to the way my father treats me. I am also sorry if liam seems a bit old/young for his three years, but I tried to write it so it seemed like Liam was an extraordinary boy; he is the son of a pirate king and the captain of the flying dutchman


	20. Dreams and James

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films. I do own Katherine, Edward and ROsalind though (Rosalind is my favourite little character)

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

_Will Turner lay on the Flying Dutchman, the sword protruding from his heart, it was slowly, painfully being twisted in deeper so as to ensure his death by the man who had slipped so far into insanity he could not stand seeing anyone else in love. Davey Jones stood there in front of Will Turners wife and killed her husband in cold blood. Jack Sparrow stood there wishing for once he had not made a big speech, wishing he had just stabbed the heart as soon as he got it. Now he could not stab it, he could not let Will Turner die, he was his friend, Elizabeth was Will's wife, and Bootstrap was Will's father. So many people cared about and loved Will, Jack could not let Will die._

_And there was Davey Jones, the sick, twisted man, who just laughed at all the pain he caused. Will Turner was dying and it was due to him. He did not care that at that moment Elizabeth Turner was kneeling over him as she watched her one true love slip away from her, or that Will was fighting to be alive for her. He laid there, in the arms of Elizabeth, his angel, just wanting to be with her forever, all he wanted to see was her. At that precise moment she was all he cared about, after all she was who he cared about most. The only woman he ever loved, even when she was crying she was beautiful and Will longed to wipe them away. But he did not have the strength. All of his strength was going into keeping his eyes open so he could see that beautiful face for potentially the last time. The rain that had bothered them so much when it first started could no longer be felt for the second time. The first time was during there wedding and that kissed that lasted through many blissful moments. This time was more tragic, all Elizabeth could feel was her grief for losing the man who had taken her heart so long ago, the man who taught her how to live. And Will felt he same, he was abandoning, albeit unwillingly, the woman he had always imagined spending the rest of his life with, but unlike Elizabeth it was also because he was falling into the black oblivion of death_

Four year old Liam Turner screamed in his sleep, he could not wake up from the dream that was scaring him so much. He thrashed about and the covers landed somewhere in the dark room. Tears poured down his sleeping face as the dream progressed. he saw his Mummy and Daddy laying there about to be killed by the ugly fish face man. And who was that man with a lot of plaits and eyeliner? Why isn't he stabbing the heart? Suddenly Liam screamed louder; his father got stabbed. The scream was loud and piercing and portrayed his complete and innocent fear at seeing a parent die.

The first scream woke Elizabeth who was sleeping in the next room, it was when she entered into Liam's bedroom was when he let out his seconds, ear ripping scream. She hurried over to her son and put her hands on his face "Liam," she said panicking once she realized he was still asleep "Liam its Mummy, wake up, please come on. Everything is okay"

Liam continued to cry and thrash around and his mothers cool hands seemed to scare him still "Mummy!" he cried "Don't let mean fish-face take me! HE killed daddy!"

Elizabeth felt like crying then, it was inevitable it was going to happen, she had feared it for a while, and Liam was dreaming of the day his father became captain of the Flying Dutchman. She bent down and picked up her struggling son and looked at the clock, it was two o' clock in the morning; it had been two hours into the day which marked five years since Will had left her.

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs tears streaming down her eyes as she headed for the only people she trusted to help her, she did not bother with a coat or any shoes as she outside and across the road to Katherine's house and hammered at the door "Katherine!" she called "Kath! Please I need your help. It's Liam, he's- I don't know what's happening, but I can't wake him and he's screaming. Please Kath!" she hammered at he door some more yelling, the door opened, Katherine was wearing a dressing gown tied loosely over her large stomach and looked concerned, her green eyes grew wide when she saw their state.

"Did you forget to put anything on over your nightclothes?" she gasped fighting with what to say she looked over at Liam who was struggling so much Elizabeth was in danger of dropping him.

"He thinks I'm Davey Jones trying to steal him" Elizabeth explained her cheeks wet with tears and her voice filled with emotion.

Katherine held out her arms and hugged her friend, which was difficult to do over Liam and her pregnant stomach, there was a time when she, Katherine had no hope and it was Elizabeth who had it all, now it was her own turn to be supportive "Pass Liam to me," she said softly, tired and confused Elizabeth did so and Liam stopped screaming about Davey Jones trying to take him away. Slowly Kath walked over to the sitting area and lay Liam down there. "Elizabeth, please get me some water, a piece of cloth and some lavender, they should all be in the kitchen."

Elizabeth rushed around easily finding what Katherine needed; once she handed them to her friend, she sat down on one of the stairs and started to cry. She felt a strong arm come around her and she leaned into it, she realized that it was Edward and did not pull away. "Ed, what have I done? I have condemned my darling son to a lifetime of misery just because I had to spend my one day with Will in that manner. Why could I not wait? Now poor Liam is going to have nightmares forever" she could no longer get any words out and just cried onto his shoulder. Katherine looked up and smiled at her husband then went back to tending Liam, the screams were dieing down.

"Lizzie," he said "You do not have to worry, this is a one time thing, probably only because you are half way through your time apart from Will, it was probably used to mark the occasion" another, much small hand was on her lower arm and those large eyes that met hers told Elizabeth that it was Rosalind. She fondly tousled Rosalind's hair and she smiled in return.

Elizabeth laughed and wiped her eyes "If that's true I wish it was not so horrible"

Edward smiled "I think you should go back to Liam, it looks as if he will wake up soon"

She nodded and got up drying her face on her sleeve, she was still in her night clothes, and was grateful that this one was made from thick material otherwise she would have felt colder.

Katherine was dabbing Liam head with a wet cloth, upon seeing Elizabeth she got up and passed the bowl to Elizabeth "I think he needs you now" Elizabeth knelt next to her son and gently dabbed his forehead, she glanced down at his little hand, and she took it feeling sorry for him.

"It's okay Liam, I'm here" she said in a soothing voice as she worked "Everything will be fine soon"

Liam's eyes slowly flickered open, they still had their brightness but they were red as well. Liam pouted slightly and held out his arm so that his mother would hug him, Elizabeth moved the bowl out the way and picked him up, it was then that Liam burst into tears, and he clung onto his mother tightly as if scared he would lose her.

"Fish man hurt daddy" he spluttered "He stab daddy and then daddy is dieing. Don't let Daddy die"

Elizabeth walked to and fro waiting for his tears to subside talking words of comfort to her son and stroking his hair the more he cried. When the tears finally stopped, Elizabeth put Liam down on the sofa and looked at him intently "Liam, do you remember when you visited Daddy on that ship?"

Liam nodded "We had fun, we played hide and seek and climbed the birds nest, and he gave me a new badanda"

Elizabeth smiled "yes, you are right, and Daddy was obviously alive, did he tell you why he was there and not with us?"

Liam bit his lip "A mean man cursed him. That's what Daddy says" he paused "Daddy lied. I didn't see anybody curse him. I saw a fish man stab him" Liam was in danger of crying again and Elizabeth hastily grabbed his small hands

"The fish man, was the mean man who cursed him" Liam looked confused "he used a magic sword which cursed Daddy for ten years"

"Because he was mean" Liam said a look of understanding in his young face.

"Yes, but that mean man got killed because of what he did" she got closer to Liam and smiled "he can never hurt us again. And we have already come half way through our time apart from Daddy; pretty soon he will be here again"

Liam's whole face lit up in a smile "Daddy is coming home in five years!" he turned and ran to Rosalind and gave her a hug "You get to see my Daddy! my daddy is perfect"

Elizabeth walked over to where Katherine and Edward were standing and smiled and glanced at Katherine's stomach, which seemed to have dropped slightly since last week. Katherine passed Elizabeth a drink as they watched the two children playing. "Thanks so much" she said sipping her drink "For everything, I could not have done this alone" she took another sip of her drink "Do you know what you are going to call her or him yet?" she asked for what felt like the hundredth time since Kath got pregnant.

Katherine glanced at Edward and smiled "If its a boy we are thinking of calling him James, and if its a girl we were thinking of Elizabeth"

Elizabeth smiled, she could not help it "Elizabeth?" she asked not daring to believe it was after her.

Edward nodded "After my mother, and you too. We really do not know what we would have done if it weren't for you and Will. We were originally thinking of calling the baby Will, but we realized there may be too many Wills walking around if we did that"

Elizabeth smiled "That's true, too much of a good thing is bad"

At that moment Rosalind and Liam ran up to their parents, a charming look on their faces, Elizabeth immediately suspected something "What is it?" she asked fondly of the two.

"Can I stay here tonight, have a sleepover?" Liam asked

"Yes, please" Rosalind said tugging at her mothers skirt "We will be ever so good. And we'll make you breakfast in bed too"

Katherine laughed and longed to pick her daughter "Last time you tried to make breakfast in bed you almost burned the house down"

Rosalind smiled "I'll try harder this time!"

"To what burn the house down or not to?" Edward asked picking up his daughter "Tell you what, you two can have your sleep over if you promise not to try to cook anything"

"We promise" they chimed then ran off to a bigger area to celebrate their victory.

Elizabeth smiled after them "You can stay here too," Katherine said "The baby is due any moment and I'd love to have another woman around here to keep a level head"

Elizabeth thanked Katherine and agreed to stay. She rather liked the warm family atmosphere here. An hour later she was laying down on the sofa, a blanket thrown over her to get a couple of hours sleep before morning, she resolved to not open the shop that day due just so she could take the day to relax. Maybe she could write another letter to Will. Maybe watch the sunset tonight would be good too. She fell asleep her head filled with plans for the day.

She found herself being shaken awake by Liam and Rosalind a few hours later; the sun was only just rising "What is it" she said impatiently then she saw their panicked faces "Oh gosh, what happened" she asked sitting up.

"Mummy is having her baby" Rosalind gabbled.

Suddenly alert Elizabeth stood up and took Rosalind by the shoulders "Can you be a very big girl and find some towels for Mummy?" Rosalind nodded "I will be gone for five minutes while I get changed. I'll bring some clothes over for Liam"

Elizabeth briefly saw Rosalind nod before she ran out the door and hastily changed in her own bedroom across the road, she returned quickly a bundle of Liam's clothes under her arm. She was barely gone three minutes, and Rosalind met her at the door. "I got the towels" she said breathlessly.

"Good" Elizabeth said "Come upstairs, I'll dress you both" she said taking their hands and rushing them upstairs. She dressed them both quickly and efficiently before taking them to see Katherine; she almost cried with relief when she saw Elizabeth appear.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed hysterically Edward did not seem to well over, he was obviously distressed over his wife's condition.

"Ed," Elizabeth said "Look after Liam and Rosalind" she said. "Kath, I'm leaving to get a midwife, I will be back in a second"

Katherine nodded "Don't leave me too long, Liz!" she called out

"I won't don't worry!" she called, as she left but Edward stopped her and handed her a bag of money "get the best one you can get okay"

Elizabeth nodded and rushed outside, yelling a goodbye to the children, she could only guess how scared they were. She paused outside her house then ran in heading straight for the large trunk, in which lay the chest that contained Will's heart and a load of other precious items. Elizabeth opened the trunk and paused only to listen Will's heart then moved on and picked up a couple of large coins before running out the house again heading straight for the midwife's house. The opened before Elizabeth even knocked and a motherly face answered.

"Oh hello, Elizabeth!" she said brightly "I was just going over to see how Katherine is getting on" she peered at Elizabeth's worried face "Is something wrong dear"

Elizabeth nodded "It's Katherine, she has gone into labour"

Her face registered shock, "It is a week early, but it will defiantly survive. Just let me get my kit and we'll be off"

"Thank you Margaret" Elizabeth said as she vanished briefly into her own house to get the kit. She emerged calm faced and reassuring, she smiled and walked up to Elizabeth

"Come on, we can not waste time, don't worry, you're friend will be fine" Nevertheless she still hurried over to the house and demanded that the children be kept out. Edward was in charge of looking after the children and Elizabeth was in charge of moping Kath's forehead with water with medicinal herbs in and holding her upper torso whenever a contraction came.

Elizabeth kept a watchful eye on both Katherine and Margaret; Margaret looked calm and was constantly reassuring them both that everything was going well. She saw Elizabeth staring at her and smiled "I can see the baby's head" she said smiling, she looked at Katherine "You are going to have to push now Kath, can you do that?"

Katherine nodded and grabbed onto Elizabeth's arm "it's okay Kath, I'm here" she reassured hugging her friend, then Katherine then had to push and her screams were almost as bad as Liam's and Elizabeth hastily mopped Katherine's forehead, praying soon that her friends torment should be over soon. Suddenly Katherine relaxed and smiled, an exhausted look on her face.

"It's over" she said relieved, Margaret looked up and confirmed it.

"It's a beautiful baby boy" she said "What's his name?" she asked

"James William" she said "There has to be a Will in it somewhere" she smiled. "Send Edward in, and once the room is cleaned send the others in too" Elizabeth walked out and whispered a few words to Edward he looked excited and hugged both Rosalind and Liam lifting them up from the floor, causing them both to giggle "You have a little brother" he said to Rosalind "He is called James" with one final hug he left to see his wife and son, leaving Elizabeth with the two. She sat down next to them and Liam clambered into her lap.

"Lizzy?" Rosalind asked grabbing her hand "What does James look like?"

"I don't know" Elizabeth said "I did not see him, I expect that he has Edwards brown eyes, but Kath's hair, and probably your smile Rosalind" Rosalind displayed the smile now and asked more questions all of which Elizabeth answered however ridiculous. Finally Margaret emerged and smiled at the three of them.

"They are ready for you all to come in" Elizabeth felt the money in her pocket and passed it all to her; Margaret passed some coins back and one of the large ones that Elizabeth had donated back. "Thank you Elizabeth" she said then left.

Rosalind rushed ahead into the room she was already stroking her new brothers face when Elizabeth and Liam entered. "He looks like you Dad!" she said happily, stroking the baby again. Elizabeth watched this scene happily, Liam in her arms, she gently kissed her son, needless to say the tiredness would consume them all soon, none of them had much sleep at all that day. It was the day that marked the halfway point since Will became captain of the Flying Dutchman and she felt that the next five years would probably go faster.

* * *

A huge thank you to all my reviewers

Specially for WillsElizabeth23

Merry Christmas xxx


	21. Rosalind

A pirates story inspired by PS I love you. I own nothing to do with either of these films. I do own Katherine, Edward and ROsalind though (Rosalind is my favourite little character)

Willabeth story obviously

**BOLD **dreams

_Italics _memories and or thoughts

**_BOLD italics _**letters

* * *

Rosalind twirled around as Elizabeth put the tape around her waist she looked up at Elizabeth through her large eyes and smiled trying in some way to extract the truth from the young woman who was taking some measurements. "Bethy!" she finally said as she made her eyes look larger and blinked them innocently "Why are you measuring me? Have I grown?" she smiled again and Elizabeth could not help but smile back; this girl was adorable and Elizabeth felt sure that Rosalind would grow up to be a beauty.

"You'll know soon enough" Elizabeth said mysteriously moving Rosalind's hair slightly.

Rosalind looked over to Liam who was by James' cot watching the sleeping baby "Does Liam know?" she whispered her smile brightening

Elizabeth shook her head "Nope, I know if I told him he'd tell you; he tells you everything"

Rosalind giggled "That's cause we are best friends." she looked around and once sure that Liam could not hear "Bethy, can I tell you a secret?" Elizabeth nodded and noted down the measurement then looked at the girl she considered to be like a daughter "Liam and I are going to be married, but it's a big secret!"

"Why? It sounds like great news" Elizabeth smiled Rosalind and Liam reminded her so much of her and Will, but at a younger age, but seeing Rosalind's nervous face Elizabeth smiled "Don't worry" she said gently "I won't tell anybody. It's nice having secrets isn't it?"

Rosalind nodded and drew her arms out to indicate she wanted a hug, Elizabeth smiled and hugged her "Thank you" Rosalind said smiling

"What it like having a little brother?" Elizabeth asked

"I love it; even if he cries a lot, and mummy does not have as much time for me, nor does Daddy. Do you think they'll forget me?" she asked fearfully

Elizabeth hugged the dear girl, her worry was so genuine and Elizabeth could not bare to see such an adorable little face in such distress "No, of course not, no-one could forget you"

Rosalind looked relieved "Jamesie is my favourite brother, and I really like having a little brother. I'm the oldest now so I have to protect him when mummy, daddy or you are not there. Mummy says I can be the best big sister if I try"

"He's lucky to have you. He's going to boast to all his friends about you"

Rosalind looked excited "When I was shopping with mummy, everybody says he was a door, what does that mean?"

"I think you mean adorable. It means very cute"

"Oh okay. I saw this really pretty material, it would look so nice in a dress, I would have shown it to her but Jamesie was crying and I did not want to bother her"

"I don't think she would have minded" Elizabeth said "Now stand up straight, I want to see how tall you are"

Rosalind drew herself up to her full height, her slim body poised elegantly, Elizabeth admired how much she resembled her mother, and in some ways her father too; she had both of their spirits, as the days passed Elizabeth saw aspects of Edward in Rosalind. "It was really pretty material" Rosalind sighed "It's probably gone now, it was really pretty"

Elizabeth looked over at Liam who was entertaining James with a wooden toy, James was giggling a lot; Liam had been officially breeched last year on his third birthday and now with all his pirate gear Liam looked like a mini version of Will, this made Elizabeth smile. "What did it look like?"

"It was red, a really pretty dark red, and I thought it would look really nice." she sighed "Its my birthday in four months" she said "Maybe I could get it then" there was hope in Rosalind's large eyes and Elizabeth knelt down in front of her "Tell you what, when your mummy and Daddy gets back from their meal, I'll drop a hint about it"

Rosalind's face lit up "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded "Really" Liam ambled over to them, James had fallen asleep and Liam had got bored, Elizabeth smiled at the two hopeful faces looking up at her "Want a story?" she asked, enthusiastically they nodded their heads, Rosalind's curls bouncing up and down with the motion "Okay, which one?"

"Tell one about Will!" Rosalind piped up

"NO! Tell one about Daddy!" Liam argued "Will is smelly!"

Elizabeth was overcome by a wave of giggles before she could answer "Sweeting, Will is your father" Liam blushed and said no more, Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead and Liam brightened slightly "Tell one about the bony pirates!"

"No tell the one about the evil treasure" Rosalind rallied

Elizabeth decided not to mention that once again Rosalind and Liam wanted the same thing "What about a new story?" Elizabeth suggested, she would not admit it to Rosalind and Liam, only Kath, but telling stories of her time with Will would sometimes hurt her. She glanced over to the shelf which was full of the many stories about her and Will and gave a whisper of a sigh "What about one about Kath, Rozzie's mummy?"

Rosalind's face glowed with happiness "Oh yes please!" she enthused beaming, Liam glanced at Rosalind then joined in, agreeing and smiling

Elizabeth smiled "Once there was a beautiful young woman called Katherine and she was very rich and lived among the Lords and Ladies of the King's court, and she was very much loved by everyone due to her beauty and purity, even the King loved her. Her parents paired her up with someone she hated, as he was cruel and very old. Katherine was then given a choice of men from the court or her parents would say she was not theirs anymore" Elizabeth said hoping she was not confusing them when she avoided saying disinherited "So then she went on a walk and there she met a young handsome sailor called Edward Baylor, and they fell in love instantly"

Rosalind smiled "That's my Daddy!" she said

"But Katherine's parents were not happy when she told them, all of a sudden Edward was being hunted down for a murder he did not commit and Katherine was engaged to Robert Knolds. One the eve of the wedding Katherine slipped out of her window unnoticed, because there was no way she would marry a man she did not love" Elizabeth smiled inwardly at this and tried not to think about George "She freed Edward from jail and they escaped to Tortuga-"

"That's where Uncle Jack lives!" Liam said

"No, Jack lives in a big black pearl; Bethy" she said "How come Jack found a pearl so big he could live in it? Or is it a house made of black pearls? Is Jack very rich?"

Elizabeth found herself laughing again "I don't know if he's rich, darling" she said between laughs "But he lives on a ship called the Black Pearl, and he does spend a lot of time in Tortuga"

"So he doesn't live in a big pearl" Rosalind asked; Elizabeth shook her head

"Can I go to Tortuga?" Liam asked

"No, you are way too young to go there. Your Daddy was 20 when he went there and he did not like it one bit"

"Why?"

"Because it was not a place for respectable gentleman"

"Why?" Rosalind joined in with the questioning, her eyes full of mischief

"Because it was smelly" was all Elizabeth decided to say, a small smile of her face. "Do you want the rest of the story or not?"

"We do" Rosalind said

"Well after Kath and Ed went to Tortuga they joined a pirate ship and they sailed together, gradually falling more in love as each day went by. Then one day Edward proposed and she said yes, and they got married on Aurum"

Liam tried to stifle a yawn, but Elizabeth noticed and glanced at the clock "Right," she said "To bed,"

"But we're not tired" they said in unison "We can stay up all night!"

"Its nine pm!" Elizabeth rallied "You don't want to miss the sunrise tomorrow, plus what would Ed and Kath say? They would not want me to look after you again"

"Noooo!" Rosalind moaned and threw herself on Elizabeth "I don't want that, I'll be good, I'll go to bed"

Liam nodded "Me too" and after receiving a kiss from Elizabeth he went upstairs, Rosalind stayed behind.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked kindly

"Can I kiss Jamesie goodnight?" she asked "It helps him sleep"

Elizabeth's heart softened and she bent down and picked up the baby and knelt beside Rosalind. Who gave the baby a quick kiss on the forehead before whispering "I love you" into his small ear. She waited until Elizabeth had put the sleeping babe back into his cot and she hugged her again before running up after Liam.

Elizabeth stood over James for a moment before picking him up and taking him upstairs. She passed Liam's room and decided not to look in, doubtless Liam had found some mischief, and Rosalind's high giggles conformed this. Defeating her curiosity she put James into the cot near her bed and went back to check on Liam, she fought the desire to giggle as both Rosalind and Liam were jumping on the bed hitting each other with pillows When they eventually saw Elizabeth they stopped bouncing and immediately dropped the pillows, acting as if they were not doing anything wrong. Liam smiled angelically, and Rosalind imitated him, Elizabeth looked at the two youth filled faces and felt a stab of envy at their freedom; her mother would have let her do so, but never her father. "Having fun?" she asked smiling

Rosalind nodded as Liam said "Yeah!" and started to jump again, Rosalind joined in singing an enchanting little song to herself.

"That sounds like a siren song" Elizabeth commented, and immediately Rosalind and Liam stopped bouncing and sat on the bed, their thirst for knowledge overcoming their irrepressible energy.

"What's that?"

"A sirens song is a song sung by mermaids to lure sailors or pirates they fell in love with towards them"

"Pirates can't breathe underwater though" said Liam "Nor can sailors." he snorted "They can barely swim"

"But mermaids are magical" Elizabeth said "They can give men the same powers as themselves so they can live underwater with them"

"But what if the man does not want to" Rosalind asked worriedly "What does she do then?"

"She can either turn into a human or move on" Elizabeth sighed "But then she risks a broken heart"

Rosalind widened her eyes "What does she do then? if her heart breaks? Does she die?"

Elizabeth nodded "Yes, she turns into the foam on the sea, but if she is very good, she gets the chance to live again"

"Do mermaids always chose to live again?" Liam wanted to know

"Some do, others are so hurt by what has happened that they prefer death, and they miss their love so much that the pain is unbearable"

Liam crawled forward so he was incredibly close to his mum "Is that how you feel about Daddy? Does it hurt you a lot too?"

Elizabeth put her hands on Liam's face and shook her head "No. I have you," she looked over at Rosalind "And Rosalind, and Kath and Ed, I could never feel completely sad" she opened her arms and both Liam and Rosalind hugged her tightly. "I love you two you know that"

They nodded and Elizabeth noted that Liam's eyes were filled with tears, picking her son up she left the room, leaving a bemused Rosalind alone.

She sat her son on the counter and pulled out a handkerchief from the draw gently she wiped away her son's falling tears "Son" she said gently "What is it, do you miss daddy?"

Liam nodded "Why isn't he here? Doesn't he love us? Rozzie's Daddy came home and he was only the scary ship too, but Daddy didn't. it's all my fault" he finished before bursting into tears whatever he said after that was incomprehensible and Elizabeth could only comfort her only child, Rosalind was standing at the door, her small face distressed her best friend's sadness

"Shhh" she said once he had calmed down slightly "That is all nonsense, if Daddy could be here he would, if right now Calypso was able to break the curse Daddy would go straight here, straight to us and we'll be a complete family again. But we have to wait, it's just less than five more years to wait now, and hasn't the last few years gone quickly?" Liam nodded tearfully "And just think how quickly the next years will go"

"So I did not make daddy not want to see us again, that's what Nigel says, that I made daddy not want to be here anymore"

"You're better off with friends like Rosalind, stay away from Nigel, he hates pirates too"

Liam smiled "That's stupid"

Pleased that she got a smile out of her son she picked him back up and took him back to his room Rosalind holding her free hand, the crying had worn Liam out and he fell asleep almost instantly, Rosalind tiptoed up to Elizabeth and tugged her skirt

"Why was my Daddy freed from the Dutchman? Why did Calypso release him?"

"Calypso did not release him, Liam's daddy did"

Rosalind smiled "Thought so" and she walked back into the bedroom humming the same siren song as she did before, and Elizabeth walked back downstairs, as usual her thoughts turned to Will and she closed her eyes as she sat on the window sill her memories full of her husband, their kisses, their time spent together, how it felt to have is muscular arms wrap around her. It felt so real, she could almost feel his heartbeat, and she could almost hear his soft breathing and almost smell his cinnamon scent. To her, he was there, and then only man she would let protects her. She only let Will see her when she was vulnerable and when she cried it was Will she wanted to hold her.

_Elizabeth__ was crying as she rushed through the rainy streets away from her house she had to get away, and she knew her destination. She ran across the cobbled streets gradually getting less even as she left the rich areas and gradually entered the streets of the working class. She had to get to Will, she needed to, he gaze was so fixed on getting to his house that she did not look where she was going and she fell and ended up face down on the floor; she did not get up but lay there crying. She heard laughter and voices of concern but no-one helped her, it was obvious they had no idea who she was and she did not did not want any fake sympathy, false promises, she wanted something real._

_Then she felt arms wrap around her, turning her over and easing her up, the arms were strong and warm and suddenly she felt safe, comforted. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the person's neck and breathed in the enchanting smell; she was still crying. Suddenly she was inside and placed, still gently onto a sofa and she felt a blanket wrap around her then a face appear opposite her. Her hands reached out and touched either side of the concerned face and she kissed it, longing for that feeling of happiness to wash over her, the feeling of completeness._

_"Will," she said "Hold me"_

The memory was so sharp that she missed Will even stronger than she could imagine, she wanted to see his face, or at least to hear his gentle voice. She tried to get into his mind; she concentrated and just thought _Will, Will, Will, Will _over and over again until she thought she could hear the reply

_Elizabeth__?_

_Will? I miss you_

_I love you_

_I hate this _was her reply _I want you to be here, however real it feels whenever I imagine you are here, however real my dreams of you are, they are NOT real, I need you, Liam needs you._

_I need you too, Elizabeth I love you and our son so much that......_

Suddenly it was almost as if Will was there next to her his perfect face only inches away from hers

_I love you and Liam so much that I can barely describe it. I would give up everything just to see you smile, to see you happy_

_As long as we are with you we are happy I would give up almost everything just to hold you again _then Will kissed her and it felt so real, she could feel the hands on her neck and the soft lips against hers and she did not ever want it to stop. The suddenly it was gone and Elizabeth sat alone in the dark room a new letter sitting right on her lap. On it was written in Will's unmistakable handwriting

**_To by Beloved_**

* * *

A huge thank you to all my reviewers

I have lost my muse for this story again; I will carry on though. my Dad is just being cruel again, and I takes my muse away


End file.
